Love
by brayinera
Summary: Es una historia sobre un amor verdadero que luchara contra el infierno y el cielo para poder estar juntos. Los personajes son de Lauren kate la historia es mia. Espero les guste, comenten
1. Angel de mi amor

**CAPITULO 1: **

**ANGEL DE MI AMOR**

-Gracias- dije tomando el libro que habia alquilado esa tarde

\- Que lo disfrutes - dijo la bibliotecaria

Sali de la biblioteca y fui directo a casa. En el camino vi a mi amiga, Sharimar. Mejor dicho, mi unica mejor amiga.

-Destiny!- grito ella

Ese es mi nombre. Espere a que llegara hasta mi.

-Hola- dije

\- Que haces? - pregunto- Para que es ese libro?

\- Es una novela sobre angeles y demonios. Es muy buena, la escribio Lauren Kate. La voy a leer

\- Si….. Aja - bostezo - Vas a la fiesta de Jason?

\- No me invitaron

\- Pero a mi si, yo te invito

\- No gracias, mucho ruido

\- El es bien amigo mio, no creo que me diga nada por invitarte

\- NO se… Amy va a estar ahi?

Amy es una chica de mi salon que siempre me molesta, es una tonta popular. Shari me miro enojada.

\- Olvidate de Amy y vive tu vida feliz

\- Ojala fuera asi de facil

\- Lo es. Se cree linda por que es popular y es muy delgada…. Parece un fideo caminante

Amy era una chica delgada, de pelo marron, alta, de tez blanca y ojos azules. En resumen, era muy bella.

\- Si claro - dije sarcastica

\- Como quieras - dio media vuelta y se fue

Suspire y segui caiman. Ella tambien era linda: pelo marron, delgada Baja, tez blanca y ojos verdes; un verde raro. En cambio yo soy… "una belleza rara". Soy alta, ojos verde, pelo negro, tez blanca y no soy delgada; soy….. llenita. Fui camindo por unos callejones y habian unos tres chicos sentados en el piso con cervezas. Tenian, tal vez, veinte de edad. Cuatro mas de edad que yo. Uno se paro y fue hacia mi.

\- Hola preciosa - dijo algo travado

No le hize caso y segui caimando.

\- Hey! - dijo tomando mi brazo - Adonde vas con tanta prisa?

Le di un rodillaso en el estomago y sali corriendo. Cuando llegue a casa me encerre en el cuarto. Mama no estaba, creo que esta en el trabajo. Trabaja doble turno para mantenernos, ya que papa murio hace cinco meses. Me acoste en la cama y comenze a leer. Cuando hiba por la pagina 25 mi telefono comenzó a sonar. Sharimar. Conteste.

\- Hola - dije

\- Vamos a la fiesta

\- Te dije que no hiba a ir

\- Y yo te digo que vas

\- No quiero ir

\- Dale - suplico - Quien sabe y te encuentras a tu angel encantador

\- No quiero un angel encantador, quiero estar sola con mi libro

\- Asomate a la puerta

Me pare y fui a la puerta. La abri. Ella estaba alli con su Jeep, bueno, el Jeep de su hermano. Se paro y fue donde mi.

\- Hola - dijo sonriendo

\- Estas Hermosa - dije

\- Gracias, tu vas a quedar igual para la fiesta

Entramos a la casa y fuimos a mi cuarto. Abrio el closet y busco ropa. Estuvo como dos minutos hasta que por fin saco algo.

\- Por fin! - dijo - Tus gustos son raros, pero sabia que habia lago ahi llamativo y coqueto.

Tenia en la mano un traje, estilo tubo, color azul con una correa negra.

\- Y de zaatos… - busco en el closet - estas botas

Eran mis botas favoritas, negras.

\- Avanza y vistete, te espero en la sala.

Me puse la ropa y me deje el pelo suelto. Sali del cuarto a la sala.

\- Hermosa - dijo Sharimar - Falta maquillaje

Odio el maquillaje. Busco en su cartera pinta labios, polvo y sombra. Termino de pintarme y me dio un espejo.

\- Nada mal -dije sonriendo

\- Nada mal? Estas perfecta! - me jalo del brazo - Vamos a la fiesta

Nos montamos en el Jeep y fuimos a la fiesta. Entramos y todos se quedaban viendome. Me fui al lado de Sharimar.

\- Ya nos podemos ir? - pregunte

\- Desteny, llegamos ahora. Ve a divertirte

Ella se fue a bailar con un chico. Fui a la cocina. Coji un vaso de refresco y me lo tome de dos tragos. Un chico se acerco a mi, el novio de Amy.

\- Hola- dijo

\- Hola

\- Eres la chica rara que siempre esta leyendo?

Que lindo este tonto.

\- Si, soy yo.

\- Wao. Te vez bien, debetias vestirte asi todos los dias

Amy llego y se paro frente a mi.

\- Hola come libros- dijo

\- Mi nombre es Desteny, no come libros - dije molesta

\- como sea - miro a su novio- Matt, por que pierdesel tiempo hablando con esta tonta?

\- Es que me parecio muy interesante y sexy

Mire el suelo. Amy se molesto mucho y se fue.

\- Ven - dijo Matt agarrando mi mano

Me llevo afuera, lejos de la fiesta. Nos paramos cerca de un arbor. Puso su mano en mi mejilla.

-Eres muy Hermosa. No me habia dando cuenta antes - dijo

Me beso. Lo aleje de mi, pero el se acercaba mas.

\- Basta- dije

El no me hacia caso.

\- Dejame- insisti

Sus manos se posaron en mi pierna. Comenzó a reordered.

\- Dejala- dijo unn chico

Matt se detuvo y miro al chico.

\- Y si no, que me haras?

El chico no contesto. Matt se rio y comenzó a tocarme. El chico fue donde el y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Matt se voltio y le hiba a dar pero el chico lo esquivo. Le dio otro gope y Matt quedo inconsiente, que fuerza. Mira al chico sorprendida y le di un abrazo, Por que lo abraze?

\- Gracias - dije separandome rapido

\- no fue nada

Nos quedamos mirando. El era un chico alto, de pelo marron y ojos de un color como la miel, tez un poco oscura y …. perfecto. El miro mis labios y me beso. Yo lo bese. Esto es una locura, no lo conosco. Si lo conosco, es de la escuela, pero nunca hemos hablado. Siempre se pasa con una chica, Jeslian. Eran amigos, nunca se separaban. Dejamos de besarnos y nos separamos.

\- perdon - dijo el apenado

\- No te preocupes. Verdaderamente me gusto el beso

Que dije? El se rio y me tomo de la mano.


	2. mi amor eres tu

CAPITULO 2:  
MI AMOR ERES TU

\- Como te llamas? - pregunte al chico, aunque ya sabia su nombre.  
\- Me llamo Brian.  
\- Lindo nombre

Sonrio. Tenia una linda sonrisa.

\- Enserio no sabias mi nombre? - pregunto el  
\- No…. Bueno, si… Lo sospechaba. Por que?  
\- Es que en la escuela dicen tantas cosas de mi…. Quien sabe y hablan de mi en historia - se rio

Eso fue un chiste? Comenze a reir tambien.

\- Y , son verdad? - pregunte  
\- No, que yo sepa. No soy un asesino, ni un violador o un spicopata.  
\- No lo eres…

Nos miramos por unos momentos. Estabamos en un parque, cerca de la fiesta. Dijo que queria llevarme a un lugar tranquilo para que me tranquilizara. Brian se levanto y dijo:

\- Es tarde, hay que volver a la fiesta  
\- Ok - dije levantandome

Fuimos a la fiesta y vi a Sharimar hablando con un chico. Era alto, delgado, blanco como la leche y pecoso. Fuimos donde ellos.

\- Hola - dije  
\- Hola - dijo el chico - Soy…  
\- Tom? - pregunto Brian  
\- Hola Brian - dijo Tom  
\- Que hace aqui?  
\- Buscandote, tu hermano te necesita

Brian lo miro sin entender y luego abrio los ojos.

\- Mi hermano! Ya me acorde, tenia que entrgar algo para la escuela y dijo que me hiba a avisar si necesitaba ayuda- me miro - Luego hablamos Des  
\- Adios - dije

El me dio un beso en la mejilla. Miro a Shari.

\- Adios Sharimar  
\- Adios - dijo ella confoundida  
\- Adios - dijoTom

Los dos se fueron. Me quede como una tonta mirando a Brian irse. Sharimar me pellisco.

\- Auch! - chille - Por que me pelliscas?  
\- Es que te fuiste en un viaje de Brian y … Donde estabas?  
\- Con Brian  
\- Que hacian?  
\- Hablando  
\- Segura?  
-Por que tanto interrogatorio?  
\- Es que te busque por todos lados y no te encontre, me preocupe mucho  
\- Estaba en el parque con Brian  
\- Ese chico es muy raro y su amigo, Tom, peor.

Comenzamos a reirnos.

\- Quieres irte? - pregunto ella  
\- si - dije

Nos montamos en su Jeep y fuimos a mi casa. Cuando llegamos nos despedimo y yo entre en la casa. Me di una ducha y me acoste. Pasaron como cinco minutos y me levanter, cinco minutos para mi. Pero realmente habian pasado seis horas. Me levanter, me duche, me vesti y fui a la cocina. Vi a mama preparando el desayuno.

\- hola - dije  
\- Hola - dijo sirviendo una tostada  
\- A que hora llegaste?  
\- Mas temprano que tu

Ups.

\- Donde estabas?  
\- Estaba con Sharimar  
\- Que hacian?  
\- Mama  
\- Sabes que no me gusta que handes por ahi de noche sola.  
\- No estaba sola estaba con Shari

Me miro.

-Ok - Me levante de la silla - Me tengo que ir o llegare tarde a la escuela  
\- Cuidate

Coji la tostada y sali de la casa. Fui caminando hasta la escuela, como siempre, y me encontre a Tom por el camino. Que raro, nunca lo habia visto caminando por esta ruta. Ni siquiera lo habia visto en la scuela. Me miro y me saludo.

\- Hola! - dijo

Lo sa;ude con la mano. Vino donde mi.

\- Hola- dije  
\- Vas a la escuela?  
\- Si  
\- Voy contigo

Se fue caminando y me fui detras del.

\- A que escuela vas?  
\- Este…. A la tuya  
\- Nunca te habia visto  
\- Es que soy Nuevo  
\- Oh  
\- Se nota que ers curiosa - dijo sonriendo

Me sonroje un poco. Creo que exagere preguntando. Llegamos a la escuela y vimos a Brian. Mi Corazon comenzó a palpitar desesperado. Brian nos vio y vino donde nosotros.

\- Hola Desteny


	3. Amigos-Enemigos

**Capitulo 3:**

**Amigos- Enemigos**

\- Hola - dije emocionada

Por que me emociono? El se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Senti su calido aliento en mi cuello. Se alejo de mi y saludó a Tom con un apreton de manos.

\- Hola Tom

\- Hola Brian, empezando con las hormonas revueltas?

Brian lo miro mal. Tom comenzó a reirse.

\- Me tengo que ir - dijo Tom - Voy a la oficina a buscar mi horario de clase

\- Si quieres te puedo llevar- dije yo

\- No, gracias.

Se fue y tropezo con una chica, Jeslian.

\- Hola guapa - dijo Tom en tono burlón

Ella rodó los ojos y siguio caminando. Tom miro a Brian y comenzó a reirse, siguio su camino a la oficina. Jeslian se acerco hacia nosotros. Ella era una chica pecosa, de pelo marró rojizo, estatura media, delgada y piel blanca. Era muy bonita. Se paro al lado de Brian.

\- Hola - dijo Brian

\- Hola - ella le dio un beso en la mejilla - Quién es tu amiga?

\- Ella es Desteny, mi amiga

Exacto. Soy la amiga, solo eso.

\- Hola - dije extendiendo mi mano

Ella me miro y luego miro a Brian.. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa y me abrazo.

\- Que gusto conocerte -dijo separandose de mi

\- Igual - dije riendome

\- Jeslian es un poco … este…- Jeslian no dejo terminar a Brian.

\- Emocionada - dijo ella - Es que me dejo llevar por la emoción

\- Hiba a decir fastidiosa, pero eso tambiéntine sentido

Jeslian miro mal a Brian y le dió un golpe en el brazo.

\- Auch - dijo el sobandose el brazo

Comenze a reirme. El timbre sonó.

\- A que clse vas? - preguntó Jeslian

\- Historia - dijimos yo Brian

\- Como lo sabes? - le pregunte sorprendida

\- Es .. Bueno…Te veo entrar siempre cuando toca el timbre.

\- Oh

\- Yo voy a inglés - dijo Jeslian con cara de tristeza

\- Yo a matemáticas - dijo Brian

\- Bueno, nos vemos al medio día - dijo Jeslian corriendo a su salón

Me hiba a ir, pero Brian aguantó mi brazo. Lo mire.

\- En qué clase estas antes de salir a almorzar? - pregunto el

\- Ciencias, por que?

\- Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo - dijo nervioso

\- Que cosa?

\- Sobre… algo que paso anoche. Ve a clase, llegaras tarde.

Se fue corriendo a su salón. Me quede parada ahi como una tonta. Sentia que estaba pegada al suelo, di media vuelta y camine hacia mi salón arrastrando los pies. Llegue al salón y me acomode en mi pupitre. La maestra no habia llegado,suerte. Los chicos estaban como unos locos corriendo por el salón y otros estaban de pie hablando. Pense en Brian, que queria decirme? Piensa, que paso anoche? El te defendio del idiota de Matt, hablamos y… me beso. Era de eso que queria hablar? Tal vez. Pero todavia no entiendo, por que queria hablar de eso? Para decirme que fue un error? Que nunca debimos besarnos? Pues la culpa de es de el, el me beso primero. Eso devia ser, para romperme el corazón en mil pedazos.. La puerta se abrió y entro la maestra con Tom.

\- Buenos días clase - dijo la maestra - El es Tom, es nuevo en la escuela. Espero que lo traten bien y lo ayuden si se pierde

Al decir "Espero que lo traten bien y lo ayuden si se pierde" miro a los chicos de baloncesto, el mes pasado llego un alumno Nuevo y ellos hicieron una de las suyas. El chico queria ir baño y ellos lo mandaron al baño de chicas. Habian como tres chicas usandolo y cuando lo vieron no tuvieron piedad, lo golpiaron hasta que cayo al suelo. Creo que no se acerco a los baños hasta el siguiente año. Tom se sentó a mi lado. Me miro y sonrió.

\- Hola compañera - dijo

\- Hola - dije sin animados

\- Estas bien? - pregunto preocupado

\- Si

Saque un libro, mi libreta y un lapiz. Simule que estaba super consentrada haciendo una tarea, no tenia ganas de hablar. Solo queria que llegara el almuerzo para salir de esa convesación y ya.


	4. ¿¡Enserio?

**Capítulo 4:**

**Enserio?!**

Ya estaba en la última clase, ciencias. Llegue y me sente, empezó la clase y la maestra dió una mala noticia : teniamos un trabajo de equipo en el salón. Todas las personas se levantaron y escogieron un compañero. Yo me quede sentada esperando a que alguien viniera donde mi. Vi que Tom se acerco.

\- Hola, otra vez

\- hola - dije sin animos

El arastro una silla al lado de la mia y se sentó.

\- Estas bien? - preguntó el

\- Si - dije no muy convincente

\- Segura?

\- Si

La maestra comenzó a hablar.

\- Vamos a escuchar a la maestra - dije no muy amable

El asintio y miro a al maestra. Fuimos al area de laboratorio, unas mesas atras del salon con probetas y cosas asi. La maestra hiba dondo las instrucciones y nosotros hibamos apuntando: una persona apuntba los datos y observaciones, mientras el otro echaba los líquidos y eso. Empezamos y vi que Tom estaba hacienda mal.

\- Tom, creo que deberia hacerlo yo…

\- No, estaba bien. Yo se lo que hago.

Vi que estaba echando de más.

\- ¡No Tom! ¡Eso…

El líquido explotó.

\- Explota - dije entre dientes

\- Ups - comenzó a reirse, nervioso

La maestra vino donde nosotros.

\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto ella

\- Medi mal y hizo: ¡push! - dijo Tom

La maestra nos miro con desaprobación. La clase completa nos miró y comezo a reirse.

La maestra parecia que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reir.

\- A las tres debe venir a volver a hacer el experimento - miro a Tom - sin expliciones

La clase volvio a reirse. El timbre sonó. Las personas salieron corriendo al patio. Yo coji mi mochila y sali, Tom hiba detras de mi. Cuando me pare en la puerta vi que las personas me señalaba y se reian, ¿que les pasaba?

\- Este… Tienes… - señalo mi cara

\- ¿Que?

Me llevo a la puerta para ver mi reflejo y vi que tenia manchas del experimento en la cara. ¡Brian no puede verme así! Que debe importarme el, nada. Me vire y vi a Brian que venia hacia mi.

\- ¡Ahí no!- dije - Brian no puede verme así.

\- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto Tom

\- Distrae a Brian.

Me fui corriedo al baño. Me limpie la cara y salí corriendo al salón Me pare cuando lo vi hablamdo con Amy. Ella tenia su mano en el hombro de el. Me quede mirandolos.

\- ¡Desteny!- grito alguien detras de mi

Me voltie y vi a Sharimar y Jeslian caminando hacia mi.

\- ¿ Estas bien? - pregunto Shari

\- Si, ¿ por qué? - pregunte

\- Tienes los ojos llorosos - dijo Jeslian

Mire a Brian y Amy. Ellas miraron y luego a mi.

\- ¿Por eso estas triste? - pregunto Shari enojada

Jeslian se cruzo de brazos y puso cara de enojo. Fue caminando hasta donde estaban ellos.

\- ¡Jes! Espera - dije

Ella fue hasta allá. Le dijo algo a Amy y se llevo a Brian agarrado del brazo. Yo me hiba a ir, pero shari me agarro del brazo.

\- Ya esta - dijo Jeslian sonriendo

-¿ Podemos hablar en privado? - pregunto Brian

\- Ok

Brian me agarro del brazo, suavemente y me llevo al salón de historia. Nos sentamos en unos pupitres, frente a frente. Parecia que hiba a hablar, pero se cadaba callado.

\- Yo… - dijo al fin - Quiero …

\- Mira… se lo que vas a decir, el beso de anoche fue un error. Nunca debimos besarnos y bla bla bla. Pues sabes algo, deviste pensarlo antes de hacerlo. - dije molesta

El me miro sin entender.

\- ¿Eso no era?

\- Ehh , no.

Me avergonze. Sentia mi cara sonrojada. Se acercó más a mi. Puso su mano en mi mejilla.


	5. ¿Por qué?

**Capitulo 5:**

**¿Por qué?**

\- Quiero decirte que tu…

Me lo hiba a decir pero alguien aabrió la puerta.

Amy. Vi a Tom detras de ella, con cara de enojo y impaciencia.

\- Brian, tengo que decirte algo - dijo Amy

El hiba a hablar, pero yo me adelante.

\- ¿No puede ser después?

\- No, es algo importante-

\- Brian,trate de …

\- Esta bien, Tom. - se levanto y me miro- Esperame aqua

Se fue y me quede con Tom. ¡No puedo creerlo! Justo cuando me lo hiba a decir llega la bruja de . Le di un golpe al pupitre.

-Desteny, ¿¡Qué diablos haces!?

\- Dejame sola - dije muy molesta

Me pare y le di una patada a una silla.

\- Que bueno que esa no era Amy - dijo Tom

\- Siempre quiere arruinar mi vida

\- Brian solo te quiere a ti, no fastidies más

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada - dijo nervioso-

\- dijiste algo de Brian - dije acercandome a el

\- Que Brian solo quiere decirte que Amy no te va a molestar más

\- ¿Eso es lo que quiere decirme? - dije algo decepcionada- ¿Para eso tanto show?

\- No…En verdad no se

Lo mire mal.

\- Yo me voy - dije empujandolo de la puerta

\- Espera, el puede llegar en cualquier momento.

\- Que se quede con su Amy.

\- ¡Espera! - dijo agarrando mi brazo

Trate de safarme de su agarre, pero era muy fuerte. Demasioado. Lo mire impresionada. El se dio cuenta y me solto.

\- Perdón, es que aveces no controlo mi fuerza.

\- Esta bien

Baje las escaleras y me fui a la cancha. Oí a Tom detras de mi. Me pare y me voltie.

\- No a otra persona para perseguir?

\- No, recuerda: soy el nuevo.

Respire hondo y segui caminando. Llegue a la cancha y me sente en los bancos, Tom se sento a mi lado. Vi a la gente jugando. Entre ellos a Jeslian jugando baloncesto. Era muy Buena, creo que la mejor jugadora; jugaba mejor que los chicos.


	6. Pasado oculto

**Capitulo 6:**

**Pasado Oculto**

Ya faltaba poco para que sonara el timbre. Mire a todos lados, no los vi en ninguna parte. Jeslian terminó de jugar y vino donde nosotros.

\- Y, ¿Como estan? - pregunto Jeslian

-Aburridos - dijo Tom

Yo no dije nada.

\- Ok… ¿ Que te dijo Brian? - pregunto emocionada

-Ni le preguntes eso - dijo Tom

Jeslian estaba confundida.

\- ¿Tu estabas ahí? - pregunto ella

\- A lo mejor si, a lo mejor no

Jeslian lo miro mal. Se sentó a mi lado.

\- ¿ Qué paso? - pregunto ella amable

\- Nada - dije molesta

\- Esa cara no es de "nada"

Respire hondo.

\- Amy - dije

-¿Qué paso?

\- Brian hiba a decir algo y justo en ese momento llega Amy.

\- ¿Y?

\- Brian no pudo decirme nada.

\- Arg, esa bruja

\- ¡Si! - dijo Tom de repente

Lo miramos, casi se me olvida que estaba ahí.

\- ¿ Qué? - pregunto el - Tengo derecho a opinar - luego murmurro- Aunque sea una mentira

\- Una mentira no mata a nadie - dijo Jeslian

\- Si mientes, no vas al cielo - dije riendo

\- Ni aunque diga la verdad hira allá - dijo Jeslian riendo

\- Soy un demonio - dijo haciendo voz ronca y haciendose visco

Comenzamos a reirnos. El timbre sonó y fuimmos a nuestras clases. Me encontre a Sharimar en el pasillo. Ella vino corriendo donde mi.

\- ¿Y? - pregunto

\- ¿ "y", qué?- pregunte

\- No te hagas la desentendida, ¿Qué te dijo Brian?

\- Nada

Ella me miro seria.

\- Te esta diciendo la verdad - dijo una voz detras de mi.

Me voltie. Brian. El se acerco a mi y me beso. ¿Es enserio? Dejo de besarme y me quede quieta.

\- ¿ Qué fue eso? - dije al fin

\- Un beso- dijo el

\- Si, se que es un beso,pero…¿Por qué?

\- Por que … me gustas mucho

Pense que me hiba a desmayar, ¿el dijo: "me gustas mucho"?

\- ¿Eso era lo que me querias decir?- pregunte

\- Si- dijo sonriendo

Nos hibamos a besar, pero alguien grito su nombre. Amy, ¿ahora que quiere? Ella vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

\- ¿Qué quieres Amy? - pregunto el serio

\- ¿Todavia quieres estar con ella después de lo que te dije? - pregunto ella perpleja

\- ¿ Ahora qué inventaste de mi? - pregunte molesta

\- No invente nada- dijo inocente- Solo le dije la verdad hacerca de ti.

\- Según tu, ¿Cuál es esa verdad?

Me miro a los fijamente a los ojos.

\- Tu acidente

\- ¿Qué?- dije furiosa

\- Como lo oíste

Mi secreto, mi gran secreto. Mire a Brian, se veia tenso. Molesto.

\- A mi no me importa. - dijo molesto - Lo que me importa es el presente, no el pasado.

Eso molesto mucho a Amy. Se fue. Mire a mi alrededor, todos estaban en sus respectivos salones. Mire a Brian.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Amy?- pregnte

\- Me dijo…algo que te paso hace unos… dos o tres años.

\- Hace dos años

Nos squeamish callados. Recuerdo ese día…


	7. Recuerdo

**Capitulo 7:**

**Recuerdo**

Salí de la casa corriendo. Mi madre me llamaba, pero no le hacia caso solo corria.

\- ¡Destiny! ¡Espera!

Me pare y me voltie.

\- No entiendo por qué haces esto.

\- ¡Por que me mentiste! - le grite - Dijiste que papá se habia hido a la Guerra cuando en realidad se fue con otra mujer a maltratarla.

\- Te lo…

\- Y tampoco múrio de una enfermedad de allá, murio porque estaba boracho y chocó con un arbor

Ella se quedo callada mirando mis manos ensangrentadas. Sentia como caí la sangre de mis muñecas al suelo. Salí corriendo. La verdad no me importaba mucho esp, solo sentía la necesidad de morir. Ya no soportaba esta vida. Segui corriendo sin fuerzas y vi un camión acercarse a gran elucidate. Corrí más rapido hasta llegar a la carretera. El camión me vio y trato de parar, pero no pudo. Luego el golpe sordo. Volvi a la realidad. Estaba con Brian en el mismo parque que ayer, steams sentados en el piso debajo de un gran arbor. El estaba recostado de mis piernas, mirando al cielo. Estabamos cortando clases, jamás lo habia hecho. Lo sé, cortar clases por un chico es una estupidez. Pero entiendanme, estoy embobada conn este chico.

\- Y eso fue lo que paso - dije

\- ¿ Por qué lo hiciste? - dijo con voz entre cortada

\- La verdad, no lo sé. Solo queria… acabar con el sufrimiento… El bulling, con la cruel realidad que no tenia padre y también por mi. No me soportaba a mi misma.

\- Y, ¿ ahora?

\- Creo que ahora… veo las cosas con otro punto de vista.

El se levanto con cuidado y me tomo de las manos.

\- ¿No recuerdas algo inusual? ¿ Algo extraño que viste? - pregunto el interesado

\- No- lo pense otra vez- Bueno… habia un polvo extraño encima de mi y a mi lado. Era suave y de un color raro.

El trago Hondo y se paro.

\- Es mejor volver a clases - dio ayudandome a levanter

\- Ok - dije

Fuimos a clases y llegamos a tiempo para la segunda hora de por la tarde. Me tocaba español. Segui las clases normal hasta las tres. Salí del salon rapido y cuando pase frente a la maestra de cienicas ella me detuvo.

\- ¿Adonde va? -pregutno ella seri

\- Son las tres, voy a casa

\- No, usted va a mi salón a hacer el experimento con su compañero

Arg. Me habia olvidado de eso. Fue despacio hasta el salón y mire con reproche a Tom, quien estababa parado al lado de los utensilios para el experimento.

\- No me mires así - dijo cruzado de brazos

\- ¿Como quieres que te mire?

El lo penso.

\- No se

La maestra entro y nos explico todo otra vez. Que tortura, estuvimos como dos horas haciendo el proyecto porque Tom lo hacia todo mal. Terminamos y nos fuimos. Tom quiso acompañarme a casa. Nos quedmos callados en todo el camino.

\- ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?- pregunto el de repente

\- ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?

\- Bueno… es que pensaba que tenia la razón

Nos paramos.

\- Bueno… A la proxima hasme caso

\- Ok, jefa

Rode los ojos y segui caminando.

\- ¿Donde estabas despues del almuerzo?

\- ¿El maestro se dio cuenta? - pregunte asustada

\- No

Que bueno. Ese maestro es muy despistado, no pasa lista y ni siquiera da clase. Por lo cual los alumnus lo adoran.

\- Estaba con Brian en el parque, hablando

\- ¿Con Brian?

\- Si - dije sonriendo

\- ¿Son novios?- dijo algo… emocionado

\- Si

\- ¡Si! - grito el

Comenzó a dar vueltas y a bailar. Luego me tomo de la mano y me dio una vuelta, dos veltas, tres , cuatro… Me solto y cai al piso.

\- ¡Wuju!

\- ¡Tom!- grite

\- ¿Qué?- el miro al piso- perdón

Me ayudo a levantarme. Volvimos a caminar.

\- Es que ya no voy a tener que soportarlo.

\- ¿soportarlo?

El miro a todos lados.

\- Es que siempre hablaba y de ti y nunca se callaba.- dijo el

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si

Si antes estaba feliz, ahora estaba emocionada. Me sentia en las nubes de la alegria que sentia.


	8. ¿Qué esta pasando?

**Capitulo 8 :**

**¿Qué esta pasando?**

Ya llevaba una semana de novia con Brian. El me trata bien y me quiere, pero ahi algo extraño en el. No se que es, solo se que hay algo. Algo que no me quiere decir, pero averiguare lo que es. Estaba en casa, en mi cuarto. Sali del cuarto a la sala, donde estaba mi madre relajandose.

-Ma, ¿Puedo ir a casa de Shari?

\- Ok, pero vuelve temprano

\- Bye- dije saliendo de la casa

Me fui. Mi madre no sabia que yo tenia un novio. Se lo tenia que decir. Cuando llegue se lo digo. Fui corriendo a casa de Sharimar y cuando llegue vi una moto. Se parecia a la motora de Brian ¿Que hacia el aqui? Me fui cuidadosamente por la parte de atras de la casa, y me fui a la ventana del cuarto de Shari. Ya tenia experiensia haciendo eso, lo hago cada vez que quiero asustarla o esta molesta conmigo y no me quiere abrir la puerta. Lo cual es casi siempre. Me agache en la ventana y me puse a escuchar.

\- Debes decirle ya- dijo Sharimar molesta- No puedes tenerla asi por mucho tiempo

-¿Crees que a mi no me duele?- contesto Brian

\- Chiccos ya - dijo Tom

Me movi un poco, eran como las cinco y media. Ya mismo oscurecia.

\- Si se pelean no llegaremos a nada

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan correcto? - pregunto Shari

\- No soy correcto, solo quiero que esto se resuelva y ella este bien

\- ¡¿Y llevarla al infierno?!- grito Shari molesta

\- No hay otra salida- dijo Jeslian con tono de tristeza

¿De quien estan hablando? ¿Estan hablando literal o qué?

\- Claro que si! - dijo Shari

\- Dimela, con estoy ansioso de oirla

Silencio.

\- Bueno... podemos decirle al Trono lo que sucedio, que ella esta vive y...

-Y que? Ellos no haran nada- dijo Brian frustrado

\- Nada es major que la oscuridad y el fuego

\- Ya basta!- grito Tom

Oi que algo cayo al suelo. Que esta pasando alla adentro.

\- Tom, tienes que controlar eso -dijo Jeslian

\- Perdon

Tengo que saber que esta pasando. Me pare despacio y vi a todos parados en un circulo. Habia una lampara tirade en el suelo, eso fue lo que se cayo y... Algo se metio en el medio. Arg, no veo nada. Era algo dorado, un dorado muy intenso y hermoso. Creo que eran cortinas de... Plumas?

\- Yo lo recojo- dijo Tom

La cortina se movio y vi a Tom. Espera, eso no es una cortina son... alas!? Tom tiene alas?! No, talves es unn disfraz.


	9. La verdadera yo

**Capitulo 9:**

**La verdadera yo**

Me pare y vi tenia la camisa desgarrada. Si eran alas, alas hermosas de color dorado. No lo podia creer, sin mucho cuidado salí corriendo. Oi que alguin dijo: "¿Oiste es?" No me importo y segui corriendo. Me fui a casa y me encerre en el cuarto. No vi a mi mamá en ningun lugar, debio irse a trabajar en último momento. Me encerre en mi cuarto y me acoste. ¿¡Tom era un angel!? No, no lo creo. ¡Y Sharimar! ¿También tenia alas? ¿Eran iguales a las de Tom? ¿Jeslian? Y…¿Brian? Me Deben una gran explicación. Me pare decidida a volver a la casa cuando alguien toco la puerta. Senti como se me ponian los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Quién es? - dije nerviosa acercandome a la puerta

\- Soy yo, Tom

¿Qué hago?

\- Voy- dije

Si queria saber lo que pasaba, tenia que abrir la puerta y abrir con el. Abrí la puerta y via a Tom. Se veia preocupado.

\- Hola - dije nerviosa

\- Hola- dijo sin disimilar que le pasaba algo

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunte - Tu camisa…

-Estoy bien- dijo rapido- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Si - dije apartandome de la puerta

El entro y se sento en el sofa. Cerre la puerta y me quede cerca de ella. Sabia que tenia que preguntarle que pasaba y enfrentarme a el, pero eso lo puedo hacer desde la puerta. El me miro detenidamente, como si buscara algo que sabia que no hiba a encontar.

\- Jane, tengo que decirte algo- dijo el serio

¿Jane? El hiba a hablar, pero lo detuve.

\- ¿Quién es Jane? - pregunte

\- ¿Qué? - dijo nervioso- ¿quién dijo ese nombre?

\- Tu

No se por que, pero el nombre se me hacia conocido. El se levanto y yo me pegue más a la puerta. Estaba lista para salir corriendo como una loca por esa puerta, pero me controle.

\- Mira, esto te lo debe decir Brian - dijo acercandose a la puerta para hirce

No se puede ir. Tengo que saber lo que esta pasando.

\- ¿Quién es la persona que debe saber la verdad? Dije de repente

\- ¿Qué verdad?- dijo Tom confondido

\- Dime tu

\- Des, no entiendo de que estas hablando

\- Esta tarde, en la casa de Sharimar, estaban hablando de alguien.

Tom me miro sorprendido.

\- ¿Tu estabas ahí?- pregunto nervioso

\- Si y lo vi todo.

El me miro espantado.

\- Vi tus alas Tom- dije- ¿Qué eres?

El no hablaba, estaba callado mirandome.


	10. No se nada acerca de mi

**Capitulo 10:**

**No se nada acerca de mi**

El se puso nervioso y paso algo increible. Sus alas salieron de su espalda. Yo me quede mirando sus alas, llegaban casi al techo y eran muy largas.

\- Tu…

\- No soy un un angel- dijo el - Soy un demonio

Salí de mi fantasia y lo mire incredula cuando dijo la palabra demonio. ¿El?

\- ¿Quién es Jane? - pregunte seria

\- Esa parte no me toca a mi

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Brian debe decirtelo

\- ¿Donde esta el?

\- Esta … No lo se, creo que…

Me acerque a el.

\- Tom, dime ahora- dije molesta

\- Esta en el parque

\- ¿El parque?

¡Rayos! Se me habia olvidado que hoy tenia una cita con el en el parque. Abri la puerta y sali corriendo, ya era de noche. Que rapido.

\- ¡Espera! - grito Tom

Me pare y me voltie. No habia ocultado sus alas y casi no podia salir por la puerta. Salio a empujones y vino corriendo hasta mi.

\- Tom, ¿Que haces? Pueden verte, esconde tus alas.

\- ¿Como crees que vine? - dijo riendo

\- ¿Volando?

\- Como nos vamos a buscar a Brian.

\- ¡No!

El rodio mi estomago y nos alejamos unos centimetros del suelo.

\- Agarrate.

\- ¡Espera!

Salimos volando rapido hacia el parque. Se sentia super volar, aunque daba un poco de miedo. Y más miedo me daba con Tom volando.

\- Ya casi llegamos- dijo el

\- ¿Podrias ir un poco despacio?

\- No, porque quiero enseñarte un truco Nuevo. Lo llamo el aterrizaje en picado con voltereta incluida.

\- ¡Tom no! - grite

El bajo a gran velocidad y en picada. Yo aguante el grito y solo esperaba aterrizar para darle una buena tunda. Cuando estabamos llegando al suelo el habrio sus alas haciendo que pararamos de repente. Llegamos al suelo y me solto. Yo me voltie y lo mire mal.

\- Sabes creo que encontre mi vocación- dijo el sonriendo

\- ¿Matar a la gente del corazón?

\- No, ser estilista

Yo suspire y me fui caminando al parque. Estabamos en unos callejones, cerca del parque. Llegamos al parque y trate de acomodar mi pelo aborted en un moño. Tom estaba detras de mi. Me voltie a mirarlo.

\- Lo que me va a decir Brian, ¿Es malo?

El me miro y no dejo nada. Dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo. Me voltie y vi a Brian corriendo hacia mi.

\- Hola amor - dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla

\- Hola

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

\- S…No. - me separe de el- Brian, quiero que me digas la verdad.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Ya se todo Brian

O tal vez solo la mitad. El se quedo pasmado, viendome.

\- Jane…

\- ¡¿Por qué todos me dicen Jane?! Soy Destiny

\- No - dijo el serio- No eres Destiny


	11. Mi demonio

**Capitulo 11:**

**Mi demonio**

\- ¿Qué? - dije

\- Tu no eres…Destiny- dijo el

\- N-No entiendo nada- dije frustrada

\- Tu no eres esta chica

\- Wau, que explicación - dije sarcastica

El respiro hondo.

\- ¿Tu mamá esta en la casa?

\- No que yo sepa

\- Vamos allá

El me jalo del brazo y fuimos a su motora. Nos montamos y fuimos a casa. Yo entre primero y abri la puerta.

\- ¿Ma? - dije

Nadie contesto. Mire atrás y le hize señas de que entrara. El entro.

\- Y, ¿Tu moto?

\- Atrás, no soy tan tonto - dijo sonriendo

Yo solo lo mire mal.

\- Vamos, dilo todo- dije cruzandome de brazos

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Qué eres?

\- Un humano

\- No seas idiota. ¿Eres un angel o…

La respuesta me daba un poco de miedo. Respire Hondo.

\- ¿Eres un angel o un demonio? - pregunte seria

\- Soy… - miro hacia el lado- Y, ¿Esto?- dijo caminando a la cocina

Fui a la cocina y cojio un libro. Mi libro de angeles.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo leyendo

\- Sabía que eras bruto, pero no para tanto- dije sonriendo- Es un libro

El me miro con cara de " no me digas"

\- Bueno amor, me preguntaste y yo te conteste. Ahora te toca a ti- dije más seria

\- ¿Hicieron un libro de esto? ¿Como se enteraron?

Solto el libro y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro.

\- No lo entiendo- dijo Brian

\- Hola, estoy aquí

\- ¿Qué?

\- Qué me respondas

\- ¿Tu leiste esto?

\- Si, por….

\- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

\- Si

\- ¿En serio?- dijo… ¿emocionado?

\- Si, lo termine de leer hoy, mi mente no es tan olvidadiza

El se acrco a mi.

\- Estoy hablando en serio

\- Te contesto cualquier cosa, si contestas mi pregunta

El suspiro.

\- Soy un…

Alguien tocó la puerta. Nos quedamos quietos.

\- ¿Quién es? - dije

\- Jeslian

Abrí la puerta. Ella corrió y me abrazo ¿Por qué siempre hace eso? Se separo de mi.

\- ¿Ya se lo dijiste?- pregunto ella

El no dijo nada.

\- Brian, debes decirle

Ella tomo mi mano y la apretó. El comenzó a quitarse la camisa y la tiro al piso. Aprete mi mano más fuerte a la Jeslian. El sacó sus alas. Eran de color… dorado. Pero se veian diferentes a las de Tom. Las de Brian eran más brillantes. O tal vez yo solo las veia así. Solte la mano de Jeslian y fui donde el.

\- Eres…

\- Si

No se porque, pero eso me decepciono mucho.

\- Lo hize para poder encontrarte - dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla

Lo mire. ¿Encontrarme? Esto se pone más raro cada vez.


	12. La Verdad

**Capitulo 12:**

**La verdad**

\- ¿Encontrarme?

\- Si - dijo mirando el suelo

\- El te a buscado por dos años - dijo Jeslian

Me voltie a verla.

\- ¿Dos años?-pregunte

\- El no siempre fue… eso- dijo señalandolo

\- ¿El era un angel? - pregunte incredula. Me voltie y lo mire- ¿Por qué cambiaste de bando?

\- El Trono no quizo ayudarme a buscarte, te dieron por muerta- dijo con tono melancólico

\- ¿Como que me daban por muerta?

Brian miro el suelo,otra vez.

\- Brian, por favor dime - dije en suplica

Alguien tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Quién? - dije molesta

\- Shari y Tom

Jeslian, que estaba más cerca de la puerta, abrió. Los dos entraron y se pararon al lado de Jeslian.

\- Ok-dije - Alguien tiene que decirme que es lo que esta pasando

Los mire a todos, nadie contesto.

\- ¿Nadie? - coji el libro - ¿Qué tiene que ver este libro con ustedes?

\- Nada - dijo Brian todavia con la cabeza baja

\- ¿Nada?

\- Ok- dijo Tom acercandose a nosotros - Tu no eres Destiny eres Jane, un angel

Me congele. Me quede quieta, no sabia que hacer. ¿Escuche bien? ¿Soy un angel? Imposible.

\- Por favor, no me digan que la historia del… libro …yo… nosotros

\- ¡No!- dijo Tom riendose - Ellos existieron, pero no son ustedes. Ustedes no son tan importantes como para salir en un libro

Lo mire mal. Sharimar se acerco a el y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Auch- se quejo el

\- Lo que Tom quiere decir es que en el acidente que tuvo esa chica hubo… otro acidente - dijo Shari tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas

Mire a Brian y luego a ellos.

\- No entindo nada. - dije

\- Tu eres un angel y no una humana- dijo Jeslian - Tu estabas…como encargada de esta chica y trataste de ayudarla el día del acidente

Ok, creo que me voy a desmayar. Sentí los brazos de Brian sujentandome.

\- Y algo más - dijo Tom

\- ¿Qué?- dije

\- Como Brian se cambio de bando…se altero el equilibrio

Sentí como caí al suelo. Genial, me desmaye. Pasaron como cinco minutos y desperate. Abrí los ojos, despacio. Mire a mi alerted y no habia nadie. Tal vez fue un sueño. Me levante y fui a la cocina. Cuando llegue y vi a Brian sentado con el libro alfrente de el.

\- ¿Brian? - dije


	13. No Entiendo

**Capitulo 13:**

**No entiendo**

El se voltio y me miro.

\- Hola - dijo el parandose de la silla- ¿Estas mejor?

\- Si- me acerque a el - Lo que paso, ¿fue un sueño?

\- No

Mire alrededor.

\- Y, ¿los demas?- pregunte

\- Se fueron

El me miro a los ojos.

\- De verdad, ¿no recuerdas nada?- pregunto el

\- No

El miro el suelo. Yo mire la mesa y coji el libro.

\- ¿Todo lo que dice aquí es verdad? La caida…- pregunte sorprendida y algo asustada.

¿Asustada? ¿Por qué?

\- Si, todos estuvimos en esa caida. Cuando caimos por nueve días, algo no muy bonito.

\- ¿Yo estaba ahí?

\- Tom,Shari,Jesli… Todos estuvimos ahí

\- Si - sonrío- la primera cara que vi, cuando llegamos a Tierra fue la tuya.

Eso también me hizo sonreir, aunque no me acordara de nada.

\- ¿Por qué cambiaste de bando? - dije

Su sonrisa desaparecio.

\- Como dije antes, dijeron que estabas muerta y yo no les crei. Queria buscarte y la única solución que encontre fue cambiar de bando.

\- ¿Por qué Tom cambio de bando? ¿Jes y Shari también cambiaron?

\- No, solo Tom. Y cambio porque queria ser "libre", ser feliz.

\- Y tu, ¿Eres feliz ahí?

\- Bueno, no me quejo

Eso es un no.

\- ¿Como le haciamos para hablarnos?- pregunte

\- Facil, casi siempre no habia personas en algunas areas y aprovechabamos

Me acerco hacia el y me hiba a beasar, pero alguien salió corriendo del pasillo.

\- ¡Dejen de hacer cochinadas!- dijo Tom

\- Tu mamá viene - dijo Shari

\- Brian, tu moto esta atrás, tienes que sacarla - dijo Jeslian

Brian me miro y me dio un leve beso en los labios. Se fueron corriendo a la puerta, cuando hiban a abrirla se escusho un carro estacionandose.

\- Ok. ¡Por la ventana! - dijo Tom corriendo

Todos corrieron a mi cuarto

\- ¡Des! ¡Llegue!- grito mi madre

\- Hola- dije nerviosa

\- Me tuve que ir, me llamaron de ultima hora. No tenian personal.

\- Esta bien

Se olló un golpe.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto mi madre

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ese ruido - hiba a ir a mi cuarto

\- ¡Ah! Ese ruido, es que… estaba leyendo y tenia una torre de libros en mi cama, creo que se callo. - ¿Qué dije?- Voy a organizar

Salí corriendo a mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta y vi a Tom encajado en la ventana y a Sharimar tratando de empujarlo. Tom tenia las alas afuera, por eso no podia salir. Todos habian salido, menos el y Sharimar.

\- Enserio eres bruto - dijo Sharimar enojada

\- No es mi culpa, tu eres la que tenia prisa- dijo el

Sharimar lo empujo fuerte haciendo que el saliera y cayera al suelo de cabeza.

\- Auch

Brian y Jeslian lo ayudaron a levantarse. Sharimar y salio y todos se pararon en la ventana.

\- Vayanse - dije

Ellos salieron volando, menos Brian.

\- Vete- dije

El se monto en su motora yes fue. Fui a la sala y vi a mi madre dormida. Le busque una frasada y una almohada. Yo fui a mi cuarto y trate de dormir.


	14. En Problemas

**Capitulo 14:**

**En problemas**

Estaba afuera de mi casa, en el …. ¿Techo? ¿Qué hago en el techo? Mire abajo y vi a una chica y a mi madre corriendo. La chica corria y dejaba un rastro de sangre y mi madre le gritaba.

\- ¡Destiny!- gritaba mi madre

¿¡Qué!? ¿esa chica era yo? Otra vez estos sueños raros. La chica comenzó a correr. Yo sentí que me pare y me tire del techo. Hiba a gritar pero me contuve. Ya sabía lo que hiba a pasar, comenze a volar. Vole tras la chica, hasta que llego a la carretera. Baje en picada y aterrize. Corri hacia la chica y la empuje. Cayó un poco fuerte al suelo, pero la salve. Mire al lado y vi polvo de angel… o demonio. De repente alguien me tapa la bocay dice algo que me deja inconciente. Me levante rapido. Ese estúpido sueño, no es la primera vez que lo tengo. Siempe es lo mismo. Me levante y fui al baño. Salí y fui al cuarto otra vez. Me acoste y volvia a dormir. Senti que alguien me tocó el pelo. Eso me puso alerta.

\- Hola guapa - ¿Tom?

Me voltie y vi a Brian y a Tom parados al lado de mi cama. Del susto, grite un poco y rode al suelo. Auch. Brian brincó la cama y me ayudo a levanterme del suelo.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto el

Yo me sonroje y acentí rapidamente. Mire a Tom y el estaba rojo de la risa. Que torpe soy.

\- Perdón- djio Tom riendose

Lo mire enojada.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- les pregunte

\- Tu mamá no esta - dijo Tom - Y aprovechamos para saludarte. - Me sonrio- Hola

\- Hola - dije

Brian rodo los ojos.

\- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- me pregunto Brian

\- No, es solo un sueño que tengo casi siempre

\- Que soñaste - pregunto Tom curioso

\- Buano… soñe que podia volar

\- ¿Qué más? - pregunto Brian emocionado

\- Soñe con el día del acidente

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Buano…

\- Dinos el final del sueño - dijo Tom desesperado

\- Empuje a la chica lejos del camión y se pego muy duro contra el suelo

\- ¿Qué más? - pregunto Brian

\- Mire hacia el lado y vi polvo…creo que era polvo de angel- ¿Como se eso? - Y luego…alguien me sujeto y dijo algo…un hechizo o algo que hizo que me desmayara

Los dos me miraron sorprendidos y algo asustados.

\- ¿No sabes quién fue? - pregunto Brian

\- No

Tom comenzó a caminar nervioso por toda la habitación.¿Qué le pasa?

\- Tom, ¿Estas bien?- le pregunte

\- si - dijo algo nervioso. Trago Hondo - Chicos, creo que me voy

\- ¿Adonde vas? - pregunto Brian

El nos miro.

\- A salvarlos- dijo

Abrió la ventana y se fue.


	15. En problemas II

**Capitulo 15:**

**En problemas II**

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - le pregunte a Brian

\- No lo se. Creo que hire con el

Se hiba a ir, pero lo aguante del brazo.

\- Espera -dije

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Por mi muerte y tu cambio de bando se afecto el equilibrio?- pregunte nerviosa

\- No se afecto tanto, el día del acidente un demonio múrio también. Solo fue mi repentino cambio de bando.

\- Todavia no entiendo por que cambiaste de bando.

El me miro serio.

\- Lo hize por ti…

\- ¡Pero provocaste una Guerra!- le grite- Ademas, no creo que… ese… que…- dilo- Lucifer este muy contento con lo que haces

El se quedo callado por un momento.

\- No esta muy amable, pero me ha ayudado a encontrarte.

\- Y, ¿a cambio de qué? Porque dudo que sea de gratis

\- Bueno… que me una a el

Lo mire confounded.

\- Hacerme uno de sus aliados cercanos.

\- Brian tu…

\- Me unire a el

Sin darme cuenta corrí hacia el y lo abraze. Toque su cuello, sin marcas, limpio. Ahora tendria la marca de los aliados intimos de Lucifer.

\- Lo siento- dijo el con voz entrecortada

Se alejo de mi y se fue por la ventana. Oí su moto alejarse. ¡Genial! ¿Que hiba a hacer ahora?


	16. Prueba de amor

**Capitulo 16:**

**Pruebas de amor**

Me levante para ir a la escuela. Hizo lo mismo de simpre: levantarme, ir al baño, peinarme, vestirme, ect. Salude a mi "madre", por lo que veo las cosas ya no se que es verdad, y me fui directo a la escuela. En el camino no vi a Tom, que extraño. Llegue a la escuela y busque a Brayan y a Tom, pero no los vi. Vi a Sharimar y fue corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Sharimar! - grite

Ella paro y me vio. Se veia preocupada. Llegue hasta ella.

\- ¿Has visto a los chicos?- pregunte

\- No, ¿Por qué?

\- Ayer se fueron… no se ha donde. Empezaron a decir estupidezes

\- Eso no es raro viniendo de ellos, es muy normal que digan estupidezes

\- Shari, hablo en serio

\- Yo también

\- Hola zorrita- dijo una voz masculine

Las dos miramos y era Matt.

\- ¿Que quieres? - dije

\- Solo queria saludarte- dijo sonriendo

\- Oh. Hola, ya te puedes ir

\- ¿Donde tu novio?

\- Novio le añades Ex. Casi, casi estamos ahí - dijo Sharimar

Le di una mirada no muy bonita para que se callara.

\- ¿Para que lo quieres?- pregunte

\- Solo queria devolverle el saludo de aquella noche

\- No te preoccupies- dijo Sharimar - Yo lo hago por ti

Me jalo y fuimos al baño.

\- ¿Como que "ex- novio"?- pregunte molesta

\- Es que…no se si vuelva a ser tu novio o que va a pasar.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunte preocupada

\- Por que tiene un pie en la Tierra y otro en la muerte

-¿¡qué!?

\- Que tal vez ahora este muerto y tal vez Tom también

Me aguante del lavamanos.

\- ¿Estas bien?

¿Como diablos voy a estar bien?

\- ¡No! - dije

Salí corriendo del baño. Cuando hiba a salir de la escuela, choque con alguien. El me ayudo a pararme.

\- Gracias…

Lo mire y lo vi. Era Brian. Mire atrás de el y vi a Tom. Se veian diferentes. Se veian… ¿malvados?

\- ¡Brian!- dije abrazandolo

El se quedo tieso. Tenia una capucha puesta y Tom también. ¿Qué esta pasando? Brian se separo de mi y se fue. Tom se fue detras de el con la cabeza Baja, mirando al suelo. Vi que Jeslian venia corriendo.

\- ¡Deya! - grito ella

Todos los que estaban alerted de mi me miraron. Llego hasta mi.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron?- pregunto curiosa

\- Nada

\- To te sientas mal

\- ¿Qué les pasa?

\- Solo obedecen a su amo- dijo molesta

**Espero les guste y comenten lo que piensan y si devo corregir algun error**


	17. Nuevos Integrantes

**Capitulo 17:**

**Nuevos Integrantes**

\- Oye, ¿me llamaste Deya?

\- Si- dijo sonriendo- Es un apodo de Destiny y Jane. ¿Te gusta?

\- Mejor dime Jane

El timbre sonó y fuimos a clase. Me sente y espere a que Tom entrara. ¿Como empiezo la conversación? Normal, un "hola,¿como estas?" O "Hola, ¿estas bien?¿Que hiciste ayer?" Tom entró y se sento a mi lado, todavia tenia la capucha puesta.

\- Hola- dije tratando de sonar alegre- ¿Como estas?

\- Bien- dijo

Esto es muy grave. El nunca se calla.

\- Y, ¿a donde fuiste ayer?

\- A un lugar

\- Oh… Y sabes…

\- Mejor atendemos a la clase, el material es para examen

Dijo eso y atendio a la maestra que se paro al frente y comenzó a hablar. Yo hize lo mismo. Ella comenzó a hablar sobre las guerras y conquistas de América, lo cual es aburrido. Yo ya no quiero saber de ninguna guerra, todo es guerra, ¿no puede haber un minuto de paz? Despues de una "eternidad" se acabo la clase y fuimos a la siguinte, luego a la otra hasta el almuerzo. Tom salio disparado afuera, el no se me va a escapar. Salí corriendo tras el.

\- ¡Tom!- grite

El siguió caminando.

\- ¡Tom!- grite otra vez

Esta vez se paro. Corrí hacia el.

\- Tom, ¿que te pasa?- pregunte

\- Nada- dijo mirando el suelo

\- ¿Nada? Te llame y no me hacias caso

\- No te oí

\- ¿Qué te pasa Tom?

\- Nada

\- Te pasa algo, tu no eres tan callado.

\- Es que… no tengo humor para hablar

Tiene que ser algo con ese gorro.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa capucha?- pregunte

\- Es que… Brian me hizo una broma muy pesada

\- Oh, ¿que te hizo?

\- Me pinto el pelo

No me hiba a decir nada.

\- Ok, adios- dije

\- Ok

El se fue. Busque a Brian con la mirada, nada. Camine por toda la escuela y vi a Jeslian y a Sharimar hablando con un chico. No lo pude ver bien por que estaba de espaldas. Me hiba a ir por otro lugar para que no me vieran, pero creo que no fui muy rapida.

\- ¡Destiny!- grito Jeslian

Yo me voltie y las mire. Ellas me hicieron señas de que fuera hacia ellas. Yo camine hasta ellas arrastrando los pies.

\- Hola- dijo Sharimar alegre

\- Hola- dije sin animos

Jeslian vino hacia mi y me abrazo. Se separo y fue al lado del chico. El era alto, de tez palida, ojos verdes y pelo negro. Se me parecia a alguien, no se a quien.

\- Des, el es Cam- dijo Jeslian

\- Hola- dije

\- Hola- dijo el

El era muy atractivo. Me quede como una tonta mirandolo.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sharimar

\- ¿Qué?- dije volviendo a la Tierra- Si, estoy bien

Cam se rio. Senti como me sonrojaba.

\- Oye, hablando de temas serios, ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los chicos?- pregunto Jeslian

\- No- dije otra vez sintiendome mal

\- Ellos te contaran luego- dijo Cam

\- Tiene que ser sobre esa estupida marca


	18. confusiones

**Capitulo 18:**

**Confusiones **

\- ¿Qué marca?- pregunto Cam

\- La marca de Lucifer- dije

\- ¿Ellos la tienen?- pregunto Sharimar

\- Bueno…no lo se.

\- Esto es serio- dijo Cam

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunte preocupada

\- Esta buscando a los mejores para desatar una guerra

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- Nada- dijo Jeslian

\- Claro que si hay algo que hacer- dijo Sharimar enfadada- Darles unos golpes que jamas olvidaran

Sharimar se fue.

\- ¡Espera!- grito Jeslian

Jeslian se fue corriendo tras ella. Me quede con Cam. Lo único que yo queria era morir. Ahora habra una guerra por mi culpa, por que todo esto es mi culpa. Si yo no me hubiera interponido con la muerte de Destiny, no estaria en su cuerpo, Brian no se hubiera cambiado de bando y el equilibrio entre el cielo y el infierno seria normal. Y lo peor de todo es que no recuerdo nada, solo tengo ese estupido sueño que no me dice nada. Cam puso su mano en mi hombre.

\- No te culpes- dijo

\- ¿Como no hacerlo? Todo es mi culpa

\- Claro que no, tu solo quisiste salvar esa chica. Tu intension era buena

\- Que bien salio- dije sarcastica

\- No seas tan dura contigo - quito su mano de mi hombro- no sabias que esto hiba a ocurrir

Lo mire. Tenia unos ojos hermosos. ¿¡Qué!? Mire a otro lado y vi a Brian. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y rapido, algo normal en mi cada vez que lo veia. Queria correr hasta el y abrazarlo, sentirme asalvo entre sus brazos. Pero me aguante al ver que estaba hablando con una chica. ¿Qué hacia Brian con esa chica? Bueno, no puedo hablar mucho, Cam esta conmigo también. Comenze a tranquilizarme, solo debia ser una amiga. De repente ella toma la mano de Brian. Ok, me estoy poniendo celosa. El me miro y lugo miro a la chica y la abrazo. ¿Quieres Guerra Brian? Guerra tengras. Mire a Cam.

\- ¿Eres nuevo Cam?- pregunte

\- Si,igual que aquella chica- dijo mirando a la chica que estaba con Brian

\- ¿La conoces?

\- Si- dijo sonriendo. Se acerco a mi oido- Solo esta haciendote una broma

\- ¿Qué?

\- El siempre a estado celoso de mi, es que soy muy irresistible

Comenzamos a reirnos. Eso era verdad.

\- ¿Vamos? - dijo dandome su mano

Yo la tome y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta ellos.

\- Hola Brian- dije cuando llegamos hasta ellos

Me separe de Cam y le di un beso en los labios a Brian. Me separe de el y mire a la chica.

\- Hola- dije sonriendo

\- Hola- dijo ella igual

\- Debimos conocernos cuando era Jane, ¿verdad?

\- Si, me llamo Arrine.

Esperen, ¿ella es Arriane?

\- Arriane, amiga de Luce- dijo como una idiota facinada

\- Si- dijo ella un poco triste

¡Que idiota soy! ¿Por qué dije Luce?

\- Lo siento- dije

\- No te preocupes- dijo ella

Ella era morena, de ojos color azul claro y pelo negro.

\- Brian, ¿por qué tienes ese gorro?- pregunte

\- Es que…

\- Brian…- dijo Arriane

El suspiro y se quito el gorro. Si, tenia la marca: los rayos con el sol.


	19. Compañeros

**Capitulo 19:**

**Compañeros **

\- Lindo tatuaje- dije molesta

\- Calma- dijo Cam

Yo me cruze de brazos.

\- ¡Hey!- dijo alguien

Todos miramos atrás y vimos a Tom y otro chico. Vinieron hacia nosotros. El chico era un chico con rastas y piel oscura. Se veia muy amable.

\- Hola-dijo- Me llamo Roland

\- Hola- dije- Jan… Destiny

Todos me miraron.

\- ¿Qué?- dije

\- Nada- dijeron todos

\- ¿Falta alguien más de conocer?- dije sarcastica

\- Bueno… si -dijo Tom

\- Por cierto, ¿alguien a visto a Annabelle?- pregunto Roland

\- No- dijo Arriane

-¡Hay estan!- grito alguien

Sharimar.

\- ¡Shari!- grito Jeslian

Sharimar vino primero hacia nosotros y luego llego Jeslian.

\- Ustedes dos son unos estupidos- dijo Sharimar viendo a Tom y Brian- ¡No dicen a donde van o que van a hacer!

\- No son unos niños- dijo Jeslian

\- Bueno eso yo no….

\- ¡Callate Tom!- grito Shari

\- Si señorita- dijo parandose derecho

\- Bueno, ¿se hicieron la marca?

\- Si- dijo Brian

\- Pues… ya no se puede hacer más. Ahora queda esperar a que los problemas nos caigan encima- dijo Jeslian

El timbre sonó.

\- A las tres vamos a la casa de Sharimar- dijo Brian

\- Ok- dijimos todos

Fuimos a nuestros salones. Espere tranquilamente a que llegaran las tres para ir a la casa de Sharimar. Me faltaba la ultima clase: matemáticas. Llegue al salón y fui a mi pupitre.

\- Saquen sus lapices y guarden lo demas para tomar el examen- dijo la maestra.

¿¡Qué!? ¡Examen! Se me habia olvidado. No debe ser tan difícil. La maestra me dio mi examen y le di una mirada. ¿Qué es esto? ¿La variable xy multiplicado por qué? Si, vivan las matemáticas. Puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y mire el examen, ni en cinco horas terminare esto. Alguien comenzó a tirarme gomitas, pero no le hize caso. Seguia tirando y decidi mirarlo, era Tom.

\- Dame tu examen- dijo en voz Baja

\- ¿Para qué?- dije

\- Para hacerlo

\- ¿Tu sabes esto?

\- Soy un ser sobre natural, esto es pan comido

\- Presumido

El tiro su examen hacia mi y yo le di el mio. Mire a la maestra, ella estaba leyendo algo en computadora. Recoji el examen del piso y lo puse en mi pupitre. Vi el prosedimiento que hizo Tom y se veia bastante complicado, esto me pasa por no estudiar. El termino y me hicimos lo mismo que horita.

\- Ok,- dijo la mestra- hora de entrgar

A tiempo. El timbre sonó y salimos del salón. Tom y yo esperamos a los chicos en el porton. Vimos que salian.

\- Ok, vamos a la casa de Shariamr.- dijo Arriane

\- ¿Quién viene conmigo?- dijo Cam

\- ¿Qué?- dije confounded- ¿No vamos caminando?

\- Los que no quepan, si- dijo Roland- Así que pido con Cam

\- Faltan dos asientos

\- ¡Yo!- gritaron las chicas

\- Y, ¿quién quiere hirse conmigo?- dijo Tom

\- Nadie- dijo Sharimar

\- Nadie, ¿Donde estas?

\- Que idiota- dijo Jeslian

\- ¿Por que no te vas con Brian, Tom?

\- ¿Tu no vas con el?

\- ¿Vas con Cam?- pregunto Brian algo molesto

\- No, es solo que quiero ir caminando

\- Oh, esta bien

\- Yo voy con Jane, digo, Destiny- dijo Arrine

\- ¿Segura?- pregunto Cam

\- Si - dijo mirandome

\- Ok

\- ¿Vamos?- dijo Arrine

\- Si- dije

Nos alejamos de los demás y fuimos caminando a la casa de Sharimar. Es un poco lejos, pero queria estar sola y pensar.

\- Y¿como te sientes?- pregunto Arrine

Aunque no este sola, Arrine es Buena compañia.

\- Extraña- dije

\- Debe ser frustrante no recordar nada

\- Si, aunque no pienso en eso

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Es que…me da un poco de miedo.

\- Pero debes intentar, por Brian y tus amigos. Más importante…Por ti

Ella tenia razón, pero tenia miedo de encountered algo de lo que no me quisiera enterar.

**Gracias por comentar y leer mi nove. Seguire luego**


	20. Recordando Recuerdos

**Capitulo 21:**

**Recordando recuerdos**

\- ¿Como era Jane?

Era raro decir mi nombre como si fuera otra persona.

\- ¿Tu? Eras…muy alegre y con mucha energía- dijo Arriane

\- Todo lo contrario ahora

\- Si, y se notaba desde lejos que esa felicidad era por alguien. - dijo sonriendo- Se veian tus ojitos de enamorada. - comenzó a tirar besos al aire

\- Basta Arrine- dije riendo

Las dos comenzamos a reirnos. Una moto nos paso por el lado y se paro.

\- Hola guapas- dijo Tom

\- Hola- dijo Arriane agitando la mano

\- Y,¿los demás?- pregunte

\- Por ahí-dijo Brian

\- Los dejamos botados por ser unos tortugas- dijo Tom

\- Nos vemos en casa de Sharimar- dijo Brian

Dijo eso y se fue. Nosotras seguimos caminando.

\- Siempre estabas con ellos.- dijo Arriane

\- ¿Tom, Shari, Jesli y Brian?

\- Si…bueno…cuando estabamos aquí en la Tierra

\- ¿Por qué no antes?

\- No estabamos acostumbrados a los sentimientos,solo teniamos una cosa en mente….

\- Adorar a Dios

\- ¿Lo recuerdas?- pregunto algo emocionada

\- No, lo leí

Me dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

\- No me emociones así- dijo fingiendo estar enfadada

\- No es mi culpa que te emociones sola

\- Jajaja

\- Y, ¿como reaccione cuando… Tom eligio …

\- Mal. Después de eso estabas un poco triste

\- ¿Los demás? ¿Shari, Jeslian y Brian?

\- Brian se decepciono un poco y las demás… no lo podian ver ni en pintura

\- Eso puede explicar algunas cosas de como se tratan ahora

\- Si, en algún momento habra una masacre- dijo muy exagerada

Llegamos a la casa y vimos la moto y el carro de Cam; un mustang viejo de color negro, estaba un poco "oxidado" por así decirlo. Entramos a la casa y los vimos a todos comiendo pizza.

\- ¡Hey!- dijo Arriane- guarden un poco. No estan solos

Corrió a la mesa y tomo dos pedazos de pizza que Roland hiba a tomar.

\- ¡Oye!- grito Roland

\- Adiós- dijo Arriane corriendo hacia mi

Se puso a mi lado y comenzó a comerse la pizza.

\- ¿Quieres?- dijo dandome la otra

\- No, gracias- dije- Voy afuera a tomar un poco de aire

\- Ok

Abri la puerta y fui frente a la casa. Me sente en el piso, entre la motora y el carro. Me puse a pensar como habia sido cuando era un angel e imagine personas volando por las suaves nubes, los angeles hablando y haciendo sus deberes. Cerre los ojos y trate de recordar. Debo recordar algo, la más simple cosa: alas, colores, sonidos… pero nada. No encontraba nada. Abrí los ojos y mire el cielo azul. Cerre los ojos y trate otra vez. Sentí la brisa fría, oí los ruidos de las hojas moviedose al son del viento. Me concentre y vi… ¡un destello! Vamos Jane, se que puedes recordar más. Los rayos del sol en la lejania,nubes por todos lados, angeles caminando sobre ellas.

\- Hola Jane- dijo alguien detras de mi

Me voltie y vi a Brian. Se veia triste, ¿por qué?

\- El lo quizo así- dijo el

\- Pero no entiendo- dije- ¿Quién quiere estar en la oscuridad?

¿Yo dije eso? Bueno, si en ese tiempo.

\- Es su decisión, hay que respetarla- dijo el

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Tom?- dije más para mi misma que para Brian

Ese debio ser el día en que Tom cambio de bando.

\- ¿Estas bien?- oí decir a alguien

Abrí los ojos y vi a Roland.

\- Si- dije

\- Es que… te oí llorando

Me quede sin entender. Sentí las lagrimas que caían en mis mejillas. Las limpie y mire a Roland.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien- dije

El se sentó a mi lado.

\- ¿Tratabas de recordar?

\- Si

\- ¿Viste algo?

\- Si, vi angeles, nubes…a Brian

\- ¿Por qué llorabas?

\- Ni siquiera sabia que estaba llorando, creo que en mi recuerdo estaba llorando

\- Desti…

\- Jane- le correji sonriendo


	21. Reunión

**Capitulo 22:**

Reunión

El sonrio.

\- ¿Ya aceptaste a tu angel?- pregunto el

\- Si…creo que si

\- Hola- dijo alguien detrás de nosotros

Tom.

\- Hola- dije

\- Hola- dijo Roland

\- ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Tom

\- Nada- dije

\- Hablando de ti- dijo Roland

\- ¿Qué estan hablando de mi?

\- Qué eres bien feo y eres un bobo-dije

\- Sere feo, per soy el más fuerte.- dijo orgulloso

\- Si, claro- dijo Roland sarcastico

\- O si, miren

Comenzó a hacer movimientos raros, como de karateca. Se puso al lado del carro y le dio a la puerta.

\- ¡Tom!- grite

El paro.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo el

\- Casi eres un demonio muerto- dijo Roland

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Casi rompes el carro de Cam- dije

El miro.

\- Medio carro, medio chatarra- dijo- Por que en cualquier momento se va a caer en pedacitos metalicos

\- Pero no adelantes su muerte metalica- dijo Roland

\- ¿Quién va a morir?- pregunto alguien

Sharimar.

\- Nadie- dijo Tom rapido

\- Chicos, vengan adentro

\- Ok- dijimos todos

Nos levantamos del piso y fuimos adentro. Todos estaban sentados, algunos en la cocina y otros en el sillon de la sala.

\- Empezemos la reunion- dijo Jeslian

\- Chicos- dije cerca de la puerta- recorde algo

Todos, menos Roland que ya lo sabia, me miraron sorpredidos.

\- ¿Qué viste?- pregunto Brian alegre

\- El día que Tom escojio el otro bando

Mire a Tom, el bajo la cabeza.

\- ¿Nada más? -pregunto Sharimar

\- Si

\- Eso es un buen inicio- dijo Cam

\- Si, poco a poco hiras recordando más- dijo Arriane

\- Sabía que podias- dijo Jeslian

Mire a Brian. Estaba un poco triste, creo que no era lo que el esperaba que recordara.

\- Debo recordar más- dije- Eso no es suficiente

\- Pero no te esfuerzes mucho- dijo Sharimar

\- Y, ¿qué exactamente viste?- pregunto Brian

\- Vi angeles haciendo sus deberes; volando por aquí y por allá… También te vi a ti.

Vi un brillo en sus ojos indescriptible.

\- Tu me estabas animando por… la decisión de Tom- mire a Tom

El se veia raro, desde ayer a tenido un comportamiento bastante extraño. Brian se levanto y me abrazo, yo correspondi su abrazo y lo abraze fuerte.

\- Te amo- dijo Brian en mi oido

Mi corazón comenzó a latir descontrolado.

\- Yo también te amo- dije

El se separo y me beso.

\- Chicos, chicos- dijo Sharimar levantandose del sillón- Acabamos de comer, no quiero vomitar

\- Yo tampoco- dijo Jeslian con cara de asco

Brian se separo de mi.

\- Pues..¡Bye!- dijo y volvio a besarme

Sharimar gruño y se fue a su cuarto.

\- Que asco- dijo Jeslian- ¡Esperame Shari!

Se fue corriendo al cuarto de me separe de Brian.

\- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunte

\- Las cuatro y media

\- Tengo que irme- dije alejandome más de Brian

\- Te llevo

Fuimos afuera y nos montamos en su motora.


	22. Presentaciones

**Capitulo 22:**

**Presentaciones**

Llegamos a casa y el fue conmigo hasta la puerta.

\- Adios- dijo el

\- Hasta mañana

Me hiba a besar, pero alguien abrió la puerta, mi madre.

\- ¡Destiny!¿Donde estabas?- dijo preocupada

Miro a mi lado y vio a Brian.

\- Hola- dijo el amable- Me llamo Brian, soy el novio de Destiny

\- Novio- dijo ella dandome una mirada de " Tu y yo tendremos una conversación muy larga."- Pasa

\- Gracias

El paso primero y luego yo. Fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos los tres. Hubo un silencio de dos minutos y luego mi madre habló.

\- Tu eres su novio - dijo ella

\- Si- dijo Brian, no se veia nada nervioso

\- ¿Desde cuando?

\- Desde hace una semana

\- Una semana- dijo mirandome

¡Diablos! Gracias Brian.

\- Es un gusto conocerte,¿quieres quedarte a cenar?

\- No quiero ser una molestia.

\- No lo eres, ni siquiera sabia que existias

Gracias mamá, por esa.

\- Bueno….

\- Insisto- dijo ella amable

\- Ok

\- Voy a preparar la cena

Mi madre se fue a la cocina. Le di una mirada de reproche a Brian.

\- Perdón- susurro

\- Ma, vamos afuera. Volvemos ahora- dije

Tome a Brian del brazo y fuimos afuera.

\- Perdón- dijo el otra vez

\- Perdonado- comenze a caminar de un lado a otro- Pudiste haber dicho que llevamos cuatro días de novios.

\- Mentiras son mentiras.

\- OK

Fui hacia el y le di un beso. Este beso no era com los otros, era con más pasión. Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y yo alrededor de su cuello. Recorde el tatuaje y me aleje brucamente.

\- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto

\- Si, perdón. Es que…tendre que acostumbrarme a la realidad- dije sonriendo

La cruel realidad que no eres completamente mío. El sonrió. La puerta se abrío y salio mi madre.

\- Entren chicos, la cena esta echa.

Entramos y ayude a poner la mesa, Brian se ofrecio a ayudar pero mi madre no quizo. Terminamos y nos centamos a comer. La cena de hoy era pan tostado con spaguetti. Rico en mi opinión. Comenzamos a cenar.

\- ¿Cuantos años tienes,Brian?

\- Tengo diecisiete, solo faltan semanas para que cumpla los diesiocho

Que no se enoje, por favor. Ella me miro.

\- Te gustan grandes- miro a Brian- Salió a su madre

Los dos comenzaron a reir.

\- Podemos comer tranquilamente- dije algo amargada

\- Solo lo estoy conociendo- dijo mi madre

Yo mire mi plato. Algo me dice que esto va a ser una larga noche. Brian y mi madre comenzaron a hablar.

\- Recuerdo que cuando era niña siempre hiba a mi cuarto a darme esa horrible noticia

\- ¿Cuál?- pregunto Brian interesado

\- Se habia hecho pis en la cama

\- ¿Enserio?- dijo Brian tratando de no soltar una carcajada

\- Si

¡No!


	23. Descubrimiento

**Capitulo 23:**

**Descubriendo**

¡Por fin! Ya estoy en mi rica camita. Hoy si que fue una larga y vergonzosa noche. Mi madre se paso la cena entera diciendo cosas vergonzosas de mi… de Destiny, pero ahora yo estoy en su cuerpo. Me acoste y cerre los ojos. Y me di cuenta de algo… no tenia sueño.

\- ¿Enserio?- dije malhumorada

Mire al techo y recorde lo que vi esta tarde: mi primer recuerdo. Podia hacerlo otra vez, me sente en la cama y cerre los ojos. Vi una luz tenue, mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en mi habitación. Se veia más triste que de costumbre, solitaria y deprimente. Mire detrás de mi y vi un espejo. Habia una chica delgada, de pelo negro lacio, tenia ojos de un color gris y tez blanca. ¿Esa era yo? Alguien abrió la puerta y yo me escondi debajo de la cama. Vi unas botas negras que caminaron hacia el armario y lo abrian. Se acercó y saco algo, luego fue a la cama y se sentó. "Bien, hora sabre lo que esconde" ¿Eso lo pense yo? Creo que esto viene con el recuerdo ¿Recuerdo lo que dije en el recuerdo? Si, es una buena hipotesis. La chica se levanto de la cama y comenzó a hablar.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo- se repetia ella. Respiro Hondo- Quiero ser…

\- ¡Destiny!- grito mi madre, bueno su madre

Ella guardo las cosas rapidamente y las puso otra vez en su lugar. Salió del cuarto corriendo. Sali debajo de la cama y me levante. Busque en el closet lo que ella habia guardado y lo puse encima de la cama. Era una caja de zapatos. Queria abrirla, pero otra parte de mi me lo impedia. Cuando me decidi a abrirla senti que todo estaba temblando. Abrí los ojos y vi a Jeslian, Sharimar y Arriane. Arriane estaba brincando en la cama con Jeslian.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dije algo molesta

\- Viendote- dijo Arriane

\- Vinimos a ver si estabas bien- dijo Sharimar

\- No te hiciste pis encima, ¿verdad?- pregunto Jeslian riendo

Las mire mal.

\- Brian nos dijo lo de la cena- dijo Sharimar

\- Eso seria una verguenza- dijo Jeslian tapandose la cara

\- Pero yo no soy Destiny- dije seria- Soy Jane

\- Ok, no te molestes.- dijo Arriane

\- ¿Tenias una pesadilla?- pregunto Jeslian

\- No, estaba recordando algo

\- ¿Que cosa?- preguntaron todas a la vez

Todas se sentaron en el piso al lado de la cama.

\- Bueno… estaba en el cuarto de Des, osea aquí, y… ¡Vi mi reflejo! ¡Pude ver como era cuando yo era un angel!

Todas sonrieron.

\- Y alguien hiba a entrar en la habitación y me escondi bajo la cama. Era Destiny, busco algo en el armario y se sento en la cama. Creo que sacó algo y se levanto de la cama y se decia a si misma: "Tengo que hacerlo."

Las tres se miraron entre si y luego a a mi.

\- ¿Qué?- dije

\- ¡Estas recordando!- grito Jeslian alegre

\- Shh- le dijero Shari y Arriane

\- Sorry- dijo Jeslian

\- Después podre recordar lo que paso ese día y lo podremos resolver todo

\- Si… y ¿viste tus alas?- pregunto Sharimar cambiando de tema

¿Por qué se pusieron raras?

\- No las vi, ¿por qué?

\- Eran hermosas- dijo Jeslian

\- ¿Comó eran las de Brian?

\- También eran lindas- dijo Jeslian

\- Jeslian- dijo Sharimar riendo

\- Ok, ¡eran hermosas! Muy injusto en mi opinión

\- Jamás he visto sus alas, ¿puedo…

\- Es un honor- dijo Arriane haciendo reverencia

Shari y Jeslian comezaron a reir. Arriane se fue a un lado angosto de la habitación y enseño sus increibles alas. Eran hermosas, con un brillo especial y blancas. Eran del mismo tamño que los chicos.

\- Increible- dije

Shari y Jesli enseñaron sus alas al mismo tiempo. Increibles, majestuosas…

\- Hermosas- dije sorprendida

\- Tenemos que irnos- dijo Sharimar

\- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana

\- Adiós- dijeron las tres a la vez

Primero salió Sharimar y luego Arriane. Jeslian se quedo mirando hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunte

\- Si- dijo y se acerco a mi- Todo saldra bien

Dijo eso y se fue ¿Todo saldra bien? ¿Qué les pasa? Me acoste y trate de dormir, pero nada. Qué mala suerte, mañana sere un zombie en la escuela, super.


	24. Celos

**Capitulo 24:**

**Celos**

\- ¡Destiny!- grito mi madre- ¡Levantate!

\- Cinco minutos más- suplique

Ella vino a mi cuarto.

\- ¡Llegaras tarde!- dijo aplaudiendo

Me levanter media dormida. Fui al baño y casi me quedo dormida en la ducha. Salí fua a mi cuarto me puso unos jeans azules, camisa manga larga y unos converse. Fuia a la cocina y me despedi de mi madre.

\- Adiós- dije dandole un beso en la mejilla

\- ¿No vas a desayunar?

\- Voy tarde, como algo rápido en el camino- coji mi mochila

\- Cuidate

Me fui corriendo de camino a la escuela. No vi a Tom por el camino, ya hiba tarde. De repente un carro paso por mi lado. Se estaciono y bajo el cristal.

\- Hola- dijo Cam

\- Hola- dije fatigada

\- ¿Vas tarde?

\- Si

\- Sube

\- ¿No se van a caer las gomas por el camino?

\- No- dijo riendo- sube

Fui al asiento pasajero y me monte.

\- Sujetate- dijo

Llegamos a la escuela en cinco minutos. El salió del carro y fue a mi lado a abrir la puerta.

\- Gracias- dije

\- De nada

Entramos a la escuela y vi a Brian cruzado de brazos recostado sobre una pared. El me sonrio, pero cuando vio a Cam su sonrisa se borro.

\- Hola- dije cuando llegue hasta el

\- Hola- dijo serio

\- ¿Como estas?- pregunto Cam

\- Bien

El timbre sonó.

\- Nos vemos después- dije

\- Adiós- dijeron los dos

Fui a mi salón de clases y vi a todas las personas fuera del salón. Vi a Tom y fui hacia el.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte

\- Creo que la maestra no vino

\- Que bueno, ahora puedo dormir

\- ¿No dormiste anoche?

\- No

\- Eso explica tu estilo de zombie, te queda bien. Resalta tus ojeras.

Yo lo mire enojada. El comenzó a reirse.

\- Que gracioso eres. -dije sarcastica

\- Lo sé

La directora vino hasta nosotros y dijo que la maestra no venia y teniamos libre, hací que podiamos irnos a la cancha. Todos los chicos gritaron de alegría y se fueron corriendo. Yo fui caminando con Tom a la cancha. Llegamos y nos sentamos en las gradas.

\- Jesli me dijo que recordaste algo anoche- dijo el

\- Si, algo de Des

\- Luego recordaras más

\- Si, pero ahora a dormir- dije acomodando mi mochila como almohada

\- Sueña con tus amigos los zombies

\- Si, si…

Me acoste y me dormí deprisa. Pasaron como diez minutos y senti que alguien me estaba moviendo.

\- Despierta- susurro alguien

\- No te escucha, hay que gritar- creo que ese era Tom- ¡DEESPIIIERTAA!- grito en mi oido

\- ¡Te oí!- grite

\- Levantate que llegamos tarde- dijo Tom

Mire al lado de Tom y estaba Roland.

\- Hola- dije sentandome

\- Y adios- dijo el sonriendo

\- Niña avanza- me apresuro Tom

\- Ya voy- dije

Me levente y fui corriendo al salón con Tom. Llegamos a tiempo y nos sentamos. Pasaron las clases de por la mañana y llego el almuerzo. Busque a Brian y lo encontre hablando con Jeslian y Sharimar. Hiba a ir, pero Tom me detuvo.

\- Primero ve al baño

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunte

\- Cuando te mires en el espejo te daras cuenta

Me voltie y fui al baño. Llegue y me mire en el espejo. Parecia que habia pasado en medio de una tormenta. Estaba toda despeinada y con ojeras.

\- Hola zombie- dijo alguien entrando al baño. Arriane

\- Hola- dije

Detras de ella entro Sharimar con su mochila.

\- Hola- dije

\- Hola- dijo ella

Se paro alfrente de mi y miro mi cara.

\- Enserio no dormiste- dijo. Sacó una bolsa de maquillaj de su bolto.

\- No me voy a poner maquillaje- dije

\- Si, Si te vas a poner maquillaje- dijo Arriane sonriendo

\- Pero…

\- No proteste y quedate quieta- dijo Sharimar

Me puso unas cosas ahí para que no se me notaren las ojeras y no se que más. Termino y hizo que me mirara en el espejo.

\- Siento que tengo una mascara en la cara- dije

\- Me encanta- dijo Arriane

No se veia mal, pero enserio me sentía extraña.

\- Vamos- dijo Arriane tomando mi brazo y arrastrandome afuera

Fuimos a la cafeteria y los vimos a todos con su comida. Nosotras tomamos nuestra comida y nos sentamos con ellos.

\- ¿Donde estaban?- pregunto Jeslian

\- En el baño- dijo Arriane- Emergencia de belleza

\- ¿De quién?- pregunto Brian

Yo tenia la cabeza baja, para que no vieran cara.

\- De tu novia zombie- dijo Tom

Gracias Tom. Levante mi cabeza un poco y comenze a comer. Todos me miraron.

\- Te vez bien- dijo Brian

\- Se ve hermosa- dijo Cam

Sentía que me sonrijaba.

\- Creo que le echaste mucho rojo en las mejillas- dijo Arriane

\- Yo no le puse nada en las mejillas- dijo Shari

Sentia que me ponia más roja.

\- El rojo se te ve bien- dijo Roland

\- ¡Que linda!- grito Jeslian

\- ¿Por que siempre gritas eso?- pregunto Roland

\- Por que me gusta y es la verdad

**Hola, espero les guste y gracias por leer mi novela. Comenten**


	25. Que comienze la investigación

**Capitulo 25:**

**Que Comienze la Investigación**

Mire a Brian y el estaba mirando a Cam, y no de una bonita manera.

\- Brian - me levante de mi asiento- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

El asintió. Se levanto de su asiento y fuimos afuera. Estabamos un poco lejos de la cafeteria, pero eso era lo que yo queria. Me pare y me voltie hacia Brian.

\- ¿Qué te pasa con Cam?- pregunte

\- Nada

\- ¿Nada? Oh¿ Entonces es mi imaginación que siempre lo miras mal cada vez que me habla?

\- Si

Lo mire sorprendida.

\- Enserio Brian, te pasas de idiota- dije

Me hiba a ir, pero agarro mi brazo.

\- Vamos Jane, no te molestes.- dijo

\- ¿Comó no me voy a molestar?- dije algo enojada- Estas demostrandome que no confias en mi

\- Confío en ti- dijo tomando mis dos manso- En quien no confío es en Cam

\- ¿Por qué?

El se quedo callado por un monento.

\- Luego lo sabras- me dio un beso en la frente - Volvamos

Puso su mano en mi cintura y fuimos de vuelta a la cafeteria. No pude evitar mirar a Cam y a Brian. ¿Luego lo sabre? ¿Qué quizo decir? Terminamos nuestro almuerzo y fuimos afuera.

\- ¿Quién quiere jugar baloncesto?- pregunto Jeslian

\- ¡Yo!- dijo Cam y Roland a la misma vez

\- ¡Vamos!- dijo Jeslian corriendo como loca hacia la cancha

\- ¿Quién quiere ver a la gente jugando como idiotas?- pregunto Arriane

\- ¡Yo!- dijeron Sharimar y Tom a la vez

\- Vengan conmigo- dijo Arrriane con voz de comandante

\- Si señora- dijo Tom

Sharimar rodo los ojos y siguió a Arriane y a Tom. Todos se fueron, solo Brian y yo.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer tu?- pregunto Brian- Además de dormir

\- ¿Dormir?

\- Te vez un poco soñolienta

\- Pues para tu mala suerte, lo único que quiero es dormir

El comenzó a reirse.

\- ¿Vamos a los asientos que estan debajo del árbol?

\- Ok

Agarro mi mano y fuimos a los asientos. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar.

\- Hey, tuve otro recuerdo- dije emocionada- Pude ver como era yo cuando era Jane

\- ¿Si?

\- Si. Mi pelo negro, mis ojos grises y mi piel blanca. No es por presumir, pero soy muy hermosa

\- Claro que lo eres- me dio un leve beso en los labios

Comenzamos a reirnos.

\- ¿Me prometes algo?- le dije seria

\- Depende que es

\- ¿Dejaras los celos atrás?

El respiro hondo.

\- Esta bien, pero…

\- Pero…

\- Con una condición

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que evites a Cam

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solo con esa condición aceptare

\- Para eso no aceptes nada- dije levantandome- Cam es mi amigo,no puedo hacerle la ley del hielo

\- ¿Prefieres a Cam antes qué a tu novio?

No lo sé.

\- Claro que no

Di media vuelta y me fui hacia la cancha.


	26. Enredos Amorosos

**Capitulo 26:**

**Enredo Amoroso**

Fui hacia la cancha y me senté al lado de Sharimar.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto ella

\- No

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

Mire a Cam.

\- ¿Tienes problemas con Brian?

\- Si

\- ¿Qué paso ahora?

\- Digamos que estoy atrapada entre dos amores

\- ¿¡Brian y Ca…

Le tape la boca con la mano.

\- No grites- le dije

\- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Comó cambiarias a Brian por Cam? Y no estoy diciendo que Brian sea lindo o algo por el estilo, pero el te ama

\- Lo sé, no me hagas sentir peor

\- Tu y yo hablaremos de esto más tarde.- dijo seria

\- ¿De qué hablaran más tarde?- pregunto Cam alfrente de nosotras

\- Nada que te interese- dijo Sharimar

\- Y, ¿como sabes que no me interesa?- dijo retante

\- Por que no es de tu incumbencia

Sharimar se levantó y me tomo del brazo. Me llevo fuera de la cancha. Mire hacia atrás y vi a Cam hablando con Tom y Arriane. Sharimar se detuvo y me hizo mirarla.

\- ¿Por qué dices que te gusta Cam?- pregunto ella seria

\- Por qué… no lo sé… me siento diferente a su lado… creo

El timbre sonó.

\- Tenemos que hablar seriamente después- dijo ella

Yo me fui a mi siguiente clase. Me senté y me puse a pensar. ¿Algo paso entre Cam y Brian? Tuvo que ser algo grave.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Tom

\- Si - dije- Estoy pensando

\- ¿En qué?

\- Nada

\- Oh, eso debe ser muy interesante

\- Si

Sacó una libreta de su mochila y un lápiz.

\- Te dejare pensar en tus dos problemas románticos, que son nada- Dijo abriendo la librea y comenzando a dibujar.

\- ¿Comó lo sabes?- pregunte assisted

El e amigo de Brian, puedo decirselo si quiere.

\- Te oí, sinn querer, hablando con Shari

\- ¿No se lo…

\- No te preocupes, no le dira nada a nadie

Respire hondo y volvi a mis pensamientos. Tal vez si recuerdo lo que paso…. Baje la cabeza en mi pupitre y cerre los ojos. Espere un par de segundos, pero no recorde nada. Vamos Jane, se que puedes. Trate de recordar otra vez, pero nada. Levante mi cabeza y mire a todos lados, no me podia concentrar. Mire a Tom, estaba concentrado debutante algo. Me movi un poco para ver su dibujo, eran una puesta del sol. Era muy hermosa. Hiba a decirle que me gustaba su dibujo, cunado alguien me tiro una bola de papel. Mire a todos lados, pero todos pero no vi a alguien sospechoso. Abrí el papel y decía: "Tu novio pagara por lo que me hizo" Mire atrás y vi a Matt dibujando… una calabera. El dejo de dibujar y me miro. Me tiro un beso y yo lo mire con cara de asco. Me levante y bote el papel en el zafacón. ¿Qué le podia hacer Matt a Brian? Nada. Las horas pasaron y por fin llegaron las tres. Espere a Sharimar en el porton de la escuela. Vi a Sharimar y detras de ella a Brian. El me vio y corrió hacia mi.

\- Hola Jane- dijo

Yo no le hize caso.

\- Lo siento- dijo muy arrepentido

Mire a Sharimar, estaba todavia un poco lejos.

\- ¿Me vas a hacer la ley del hielo? ¿Es enserio?

\- ¡Sharimar!- grite- ¡Avanza!

Ella llego hacia mi.

\- Chica, no me ajores.- miro a Brian- Adiós, nos vemos luego

Nos fuimos caminando hacia su casa. Llegamos, tiramso los bultos en la sala y fuimos a su cuarto. Me tire en su cama boca abajo.

\- Soy la peor persona del mundo- dije sentandome

\- Claro que no, solo estas pasando por una crisis amorosa- dijo ella sentandose a mi lado

\- Yo amo a Brian, pero … me siento extraña al lado de Cam

\- Cam es Buena persona, pero … Brian…

\- Nadie, jamás, me amara más que Brian.

\- Solo debe ser una atrcción fisica entre Cam y tu, solo eso


	27. Investigación a Fondo

**Capitulo 26:**

**Investigación a Fondo**

\- No te preocupes, Jane- dijo Sharimar- Tu y Brian son inseparables, esto es soló una prueba

\- Si

En eso alguien toca la puerta.

\- Yo voy- dijo Sharimar levantandose de la cama

\- ¡Hola!- oí a Tom decir- ¿Como estas Guapa..

Oí un puertaso. Me levante de la cama y fui a la sala.

\- ¿Qué paso?- pregunte

\- Me enfurese cada vez que hace eso

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de guapa?

\- ¡Si!

\- Yo abro

Ella se fue a la cocina y yo abrí la puerta.

\- Hola… zombie

\- ¿Quieres otro puertaso?

\- No

Me hize a un lado para que pasara.

\- ¿Como te fue la sesión de terapia? -pregunto Tom acostandose en el sillon

\- Bien

Otra vez, alguien tocó la puerta.

\- Yo abro- dije

Fui a la puerta y vi a Cam, con una rosa en las manos.

\- Hola- dijo el

\- Hola- dije sonriendo

\- Ten- dijo dandome la rosa

\- Gracias

Me hize a un lado para que el pasara.

\- Hola Shari- dijio el- Hola Tom

\- Hola Guapo- dijo Tom

\- Hola Cam- dijo Sharimar

\- Y, ¿los demás?

\- No se- dije

\- Y, ¿Brian?

\- Tampoco se

\- Cuando el gato no esta los ratones hacen fiesta- dijo Tom

Todos miramos a Tom.

\- Solo estoy compartiendo mi opinión con ustedes - dijo el

\- No lo hagas- dijo Sharimar

Entonces, alguien más tocó la puerta.

\- Encargada de la puerta- dijo Tom - Abre

Fui a la puerta y la abri. Era Brian.

\- Hola- dijo el con una gran sonrisa

\- Hola- dije emocionada de verlo

El se puso serio al ver la rosa.

-¿Quién te dio eso?- pregunto

\- Este.. Tom

\- ¿Qué hize yo?- dijo Tom parandose del sofa

\- Me diste esta rosa- dije

\- ¿Qué?- dijo el riendo

Comenzó a reirse más fuerte. Luego me miro. Yo le hize una cara de suplica.

\- Yo… Si, suena raro, pero yo se la regale

\- Y, ¿por qué te ries?- pregunto Brian serio

\- Por que amo mi cara y no quiero que malinterpretes el regalo que le di a Jane- dijo Tom serio- Jane es como mi hermana, solo eso

\- Ok- dijo Brian- ¿Entramos?

\- Si- dije

El rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y entramos a la casa.

\- Hola Brian- dijo Cam

\- Hola Cam- dijo Brian serio

\- Hola Tom- dijo Tom

Todos miramos a Tom.

\- Tom- dijio Sharimar seria

\- ¿Qué?

\- Callate

\- Esta bien- luego susuro- Aguafiestas

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- me pregunto Brian

\- Si- dije- Adiós Shari

\- Adiós- dijio ella

\- Adiós Tom- dije

\- Bye zombie- hermana

\- Adiós Cam

\- Adiós- dijo el con una gran sonrisa

Nos fuimos y llegamos a mi casa.

\- ¿No estas enojada conmigo?- pregunto el

\- No

El sonrio y me beso. Un besó largo y con mucha pasión. El es el único al que amo y siempre amare. Solo a él.


	28. Horrible

**Capitulo 26:**

**Horrible**

¡Por fin! Es fin de semana, wuju. Ahora puedo dormir, dormir, dormir. Y recuperar esos días perdidos de sueño. Desde que recorde como era yo antes, no he podido dormir, ni recordar nada. Es como si estuvieran bloqueando mi cerebro, es extraño. Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Ahora lo importante es dormir hasta tarde y…

\- Destiny, despierta- dijio mi madre

¡No! Ella entro a mi cuarto y me quito la frisa.

\- Levantate- dijo ella saliendo del cuarto

\- ¿Por qué?- dije sentandome

\- Por que hoy se casa mi jefa

\- ¿Cuál de todas?

Ella se paro en mi puerta.

\- Es solo una pregunta- dije

\- La Sra. Ramos

\- ¿La supervisora del supermercado?

\- Si

\- ¿Tengo que ir?

\- Si

Yo me levante y hize lo mismo de todos los días, fui a mi cuarto a vestirme y me encontre algo horrible en mi cama.

\- ¡Ma!- grite horrorisada

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ensusiaste el vestido?- dijo ella corriendo al cuarto

\- ¿Qué es esto?- dije señalando el traje en mi cama

\- Es el vestido que usaras para la boda, le haras un favor a mi jefa

\- ¿Qué?

\- Seras como una madrina, lo único sera que tendras una canasta con flores

Peor.

\- Por favor, hazlo por mi

Ella me miro en suplica.

\- Ok, pero solo por que tu me lo pides- dije

\- Gracias - dijio ella abrazandome

Se fue y yo me quede mirando el vestido. Era un vestido de color azul que llegaba hasta la rodilla, sin mangas y con un gran lazo atrás. Respire hondo y me lo puse. Fui a la sala, donde estaba mi madre.

\- Te vez…

\- Se sincera, ni siquiera me mire en el espejo

\- Te vez bien, no esta nada mal

Ella sonrió y yo le devolvi la sonrisa.

\- Gracias ma

\- ¿Vamos?

\- No hay más remedio

Fuimos al carro y nos montamos.

\- Y, ¿en que iglesia es la boda?

\- Quién dijo que era en una iglesia

\- No entiendo

Ella prendió el carro y nos fuimos.

\- Es en una playa

¿¡Qué!? ¿Una playa? Ahí hay millones de personas, no puede ser peor. Llegamos en dos horas, dos largas horas y vi las personas. No habia tanta gente.

\- Vamos- dijo mi madre atrayendo mi atención

Fuimos caminando hacia los invitados o no se que, yo me quede mirando el mar, era linda la vista. Habia una alfombra blanca con flores al lado de la alfombra, haciendo camina, sillas con listones azules y un hermoso arco blanco con flores.

\- ¿Destiny?- dijo alguien detras de mi

Me voltie. No puede ser…

\- ¿Amy?- dije- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Es la boda de mi prima- miro mi vestido- Lindo- dijo riendo

\- Voy a ser… algo de flores y canastas

\- No te preocupes, aquí voy a estar yo para fotografiarte en todo momento. Adiós

Mier….

\- ¡Desteny!- grito mi madre

\- Voy

Fui hacia ella.

\- La boda va a empezar ya mismo, mantente cerca- dijo

Las personas fueron llegando y eran muchas, demasiadas personas para cometer un error. Trnquila Jane, eres un angel, esto es pan comido. Después de un rato más llego la novia. Me llamaron para que ocupara mi lugar y me dieron las instrucciones. Suerte, llego, camino hasta el final y salgo.

\- ¿Destiny?- dijo alguien detrás de mi

Ahora quien sera. Me voltie y era la jefa de mi madre.

\- Hola - dije rápido

\- Hola Destiny, queria darte las gracias por ayudarme

\- Fue… un gusto

\- Gracias

\- Es hora- dijo un señor, creo que er ael cordinador

\- Adiós- dije

\- Hasta luego

Me fui a mi lugar y espere a que llegara la hora. Tenia miedo de cometer una estupidez y arruinar todo. No, todo saldra bien, todo saldra. La música comenzó a sonar y las personas fueron entrando. Trague Hondo, respire y empeze a caminar. El trayecto no se veia largo, pero para mi eran horas. Camine y vi a Amy salamander, eso no era bueno. Ella nunca me había saludado o reido conmigo. No hize caso y segui caminando. Cuando llegue al lado de su asiento me puso su pie y casi me caigo, pero disimule haciendo que tiraba flores al suelo. Seguí caminando, después me las arreglo con ella. Al fin llegue al bendito altar y me fui a una esquina a la izquierda. Respire hondo. No estuvo tan mal.

\- Que bien lo hiciste- dijo mi madre abrazandome

\- No fue nada… ¿Puedo ir a ver el oceano?

\- Esta bien

\- Gracias

Me quite los tacos, los puse en una esquina y me fui corriendo a la playa. Se sentía bien y la vista Hermosa.

\- ¿Donde es la fiesta de brujas?- pregunto…¿Tom?

Me voltie y vi a Tom y Brian.

\- ¡Brian!

Me tire encima de el y lo abraze, el correspondio mi abrazo.

\- Hola- dijio el

Me dio un beso.

\- Oigan estamos en público - dijo Tom

\- ¿Y?

\- Hay Brian, se nota que no te averguenzas

Brian me beso otra vez.

\- Hey, Jane, ¿Estan dando comida gratis en la boda?- pregunto Tom

Brian y yo miramos a Tom.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunte

\- Para que me traigas

\- El que no tiene verguenza es otro- dijo Brian mirandolo

Tom miro hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo el- ¿Viste Cam?

\- Te traigo ahora- dije


	29. La bruja ataca

**Capítulo 26:**

**La bruja ataca**

Fui de nuevo a la boda y mire a todos lados a ver si habia comida, pero no habia nada. Creo que la celebración sera en otro lado. Lo siento Tom, te quedaste sin comida. Hiba a volver a la playa, pero alguien agarro mi brazo. Me voltie y vi a Amy ¿Qué quiere ahora?

\- ¿Qué quieres Amy?- pregunte cruzandome de brazos

Ella sacó una botella de jugo de su cartera.

\- Esto- dijo levantando la botella

Me enramo el jugo en el vestido.

\- ¡Si yo quiero que tu vida sea miserable, lo será!- me grito

Yo me quede petrificada mirando el vestido manchado de jugo rojo.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste…

\- Como dije, te odio y hare tu vida más miserable de lo que es

\- Este vestido es de tu prima

\- Si- dijo sonriendo- Lo mejoraste

\- ¿Qué? ¡Tu fuiste la que manchaste el vestido!- le grite

\- Pero ella no lo sabe- sacó una camara- sonrié

Hiba a ir hacia ella a quitarle la camara, pero resbale con un charco de jugo que habia enramado en el piso. Caí de espaldas. Genial, ahora se ensucio más el traje. Ella se acercó y comenzó a retratarme. Yo la tome por el brazo y la tumbe al piso. Ella comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡Estupida!- me grito levantandose del suelo

Su vestido se mojo un poco.

\- A tu servicio- dije levantandome

Ella dio un pequeño grunido y se fue.

\- Quitate- le dijo a un chico que cruzaba por su camino

Cam.

\- Hola- dije

\- Wou- dijo mirandome- ¿Qué paso?

\- Le dio un berrinche, creo

El comenzó a reirse.

\- Te vez… tierna

\- Gracias por ser tan considerado de mi sufrimiento de autoestima

Mire el vestido. Suspire con frustración.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Cam acercandose a mi

\- Este vestido no es mío, es de la jefa de mi madre.

\- Oh… Te puedo ayudar

\- ¿Vas a limpiar el vestido?

\- No

\- Entonces no me puedes ayudar

\- Pero puedes conseguir otro

Lo mire sin entender.

\- Ven- me jalo por el brazo y fuimos a la playa

Fuimos hacia los chicos.

\- ¿Donde estabas?- pregunto Tom - ¿Fuiste a buscar la comida al supermercado?

Mire a Brian, el se veia un poco enojado. El debe aprender que yo lo quiero a el, solo a el.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Brian a Cam

\- Creo que esa no es la pregunta que deberias estar haciendo, sino otra

\- ¿Cual?

\- Mira a Jane

El me miro unos segundos y luego abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué te paso?- dijo acercandose a mi

\- Nada, me resbale- dije

\- Amy hizo una de sus estupideces- dijo Cam

\- Ahora vera esa bruja- dijo Brian caminando hacia la boda

\- Brian, espera- dije corriendo tras el

Llegamos a la boda. El comenzó a mirar a todos lados ¿Qué hara? Odio a Amy, pero no tanto para desarle lo peor peor. La boda se habia acabado y la gente estaba celebrando.

\- ¡Destiny!

Me voltie y vi a mi madre boquiabierta.

\- El vestido….

\- Fue un acidente- dijo rapido Brian a mi lado- Una chica paso por acidente al lado de… Destiny y le enramo su bebida

Cada vez que dice Destiny, parece que va a vomitar. Eres extrño Brian.

\- Fue un acidente- dije bajo

\- Le explicare a la Sra. Ramos- dijo mi madre

Brian y yo acentimos y ella se fue. Yo mire el suelo. Debia cuidar el vestido y no lo hize.

\- No te culpes por todo lo que pasa- dijo Brian tomandome de la barbilla

Me dio un leve beso en los labios.

\- Lo areglaremos- dijio mirandome a los ojos

Estos son los momentos que más me encantan cuando estoy con el.


	30. Investigación Finalizada

**Capitulo 29:**

**Investigación Finalizada**

Después de este día tan pesado lo único que queria era dormir. Todo ese asunto or el vestido se arreglo, bueno… a medias. Brian explico quien me lo derramo encima por "acidente" La Sra. Ramos la hizo disculparse conmigo lo cual fue genial. Pero creo que la felicidad no me durara mucho, ya que se que hara cualquier cosa con tal de hacerme sentir como basura. Me acoste en mi cama y cerre los ojos. Sin previo aviso vi un recuerdo. Todo estaba oscuro, parecian un bosque; era de noche.

\- ¡Jane!- grito alguien

\- ¡Vete!- grite- ¡No quiero verte!

Comenze a correr desesperada a cualquier dirección.

\- ¡Jane!- gritaron otra vez

\- ¡Dejame en paz, Cam!

¿Qué?

\- Eso fue un error- susurre- Solo eso

Los pasos de escuchaban más fuerte detrás de mi. "¿Por qué lo hize? ¿¡Por qué" Me regañe a mi misma, ¿que paso? Seguí corriendo, más rapido. Decidí que tenia que volar, saque mis alas y vole hasta la cima de un arból. Trate de quedarme quieta sin hacer ruido. "Lo perdí" pense.

\- Hola Jane- dijo Cam detrás de mi

Yo di un leve grito y me gire. Ahí estaba parado, vestido completamente de negro. "Igual de perfecto, como siempre" Wou, Jane tienes novio, recuerda.

\- Dejame en paz- dije firme

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- pregunto el hacercandose a mi

Me puse nerviosa ante tanta cercania. Di un paso atrás y casi caigo al suelo, pero Cam volo y me atrapo a tiempo. Me bajo en el suelo. Yo lo mire por un istante y luego me fui con paso firme.

\- ¿Ni siquiera las gracias?- bromeó el

No le hize caso y segui caminando. El corrio hacia mi y me sujeto los brazos.

\- Solo di que el beso no te gusto y te dejare en paz- dijo el mirandome a los ojos

¿¡Beso!?

\- Di que no sentiste lo mismo que yo- dij muy, demasiado, cerca a mi cara

\- Ok, si,si… Pero… Brian

\- No lo amas- dijo tranquilamente- Si lo amaras, no me obieras correspondido el beso

" Es cierto, pero quiero a Brian y no lo quiero perder. Es muy especial para mi." Jane del pasado, no seas estupida. Amas a Brian ¡Lo amas! Me incline un poco hacia su cara ¡No lo hagas! ¡No! Lo bese… ella lo beso. De repente se escuche unas ramas moverse. Los dos nos separamos y miramos a todos lados. Yo mire un arbor a mi derecha, habia una sombra; una sombra de una persona. Mire mejor y era… ¡Brian! Sentí como se destrozaba todo en mi interior.

\- ¡Brian!- grite

El se fue volando con sus hermosas alas… ¡blancas!

\- ¡Brian!

Fui volando tras el.

\- ¡Brian,espera!- grite

\- ¿Por qué no te vas con tu amorcito?- dijo el enojado

\- ¡Brian! Yo te amo a ti

El cayó de picada y yo lo seguí. Paramos en lo más alto de un estacionamiento de pisos multiples. El camino furioso hacia mi.

\- Tu no me amas- dijo - Si me amaras no hubieras besado a Cam.

\- Si, pero…

\- ¡Pero nada!- grito furioso

Me miro a los ojos y me dio una mirada no muy bonita.

\- Me das lastima… asco- dijo el

Dijo eso y se fue volando. Y me quede allí, llorando. Pensando en la estupidez que hize. Me levanter de golpe. Mire a todos lados para asegurarme que eso fue solo un recuerdo. Comenze a llorar desesperada. Por eso Brian no quiere que este con Cam. Mi investigación ya esta hecha. Descibrí lo que queria… algo no muy agradable.


	31. Charla de pareja

**Capítulo 31:**

**Charla entre pareja**

Trate de dormir,pero no pude. Ese recuerdo de ayer fue muy extraño. Yo no trate de recordar nada anoche, solo queria dormer. Fue como si alguien me hubieran forzado a recordar, ese recuerdo en particular. Esto asusta cada vez más. Pense en lo que paso, pobre Brian ¿Por qué yo hize eso? Sentí un dolor inmenso en mi corazón cuando el dijo que le provocaba asco ¿Todavía pensara igual? No lo creo, llegar hasta donde a llegado por mi. Eso no lo haría cualquiera. Aunque debo admitir que cuando Jane beso a Cam se sintio bien, me gusto un poco. Pero no, eso fue antes, no volvera a pasar. Jamás. De repente alguien tocó la ventana. Me levanter de la cama y la abrí.

\- Hola- dijo Brian

\- Hola- dije

El me miro a los ojos y no pude aguantar su Mirada, mire el suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el

\- Si- dije no muy convincente- Entra

Me hize a un lado para que el pudiera entrar. El entró y se sentó en mi cama.

\- ¿Segura qué...

Me abalanze hacia el y lo abraze. El correspondio mi abrazo. Yo no pude evitarlo y comenze a llorar.

\- Brian, ¿te provoco asco?- pregunte

¿Por qué diablos pregunte eso? El se quedo tieso por unos segundos.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- pregunto el separandose de mi

\- Recorde... el ... el día... el día que bese a...

\- Cam

\- Si- dije llorando descontrolada

El me abrazo fuerte.

\- No me das asco Jane, ese día... hable sin pensar- dijo el

\- No- me separe de el- Tenías razón, no se por que ella... yo bese a Cam- dije molesta

El solto una pequeña risa ¿De qué se rie? Esto es serio.

\- ¿De qué te ries? - dije molestandome

\- Nada, solo... que te amo

Cada vez que dice eso siento que me derrito. El comenzó a hacercarse a mí y me dio un beso que fue aumentando de nivel ¿Por qué hace tanto calor? Lo aleje de mi.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto

\- No, hace un calor horrible- dije abanicandome con la mano

El comenzó a reirse y volvio a besarme. Entonces alguien tocá la ventana.

\- Voy a abrir- dije

Oí qu Brian gruño.

\- Hola- dijo Sharimar

\- Hola- dije

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Brian

\- Evitando una desgracia- dijo con cara de asco

Comenzé a ponerme roja. Arg, odio eso. Los dos comenzaron a reirse. Mire a Brian, al menos se que no lo perdí. Siempre estara ahí para mi.

**Gracias por leer mi nove y comentar, grax por su apoya.**

** Comenten :D**


	32. La guerra

Capitulo 32:

La Guerra

**Narra Brian:**

Me senté en la cama y mire hacia el lado. Ella estaba durmiendo. Me quede anoche con ella por que la vi un poco asustada y preocupada. Incluso cuando le contó todo a Shari, se puso peor. Así que decidí quedarme con ella ¿Como se pudo haber acordado de todo eso ella sola? Es extraño, todo esta extraño. Vi que Jane se estaba levantando.

\- Hola- dije suave

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y rodó por la cama cayendó al piso.

\- ¿Estas bi…

Ella se levanto rapido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto asustada- Mi ma…

\- Ella está trabajando, no te preocupes- puse mi mano en su mejilla

Vi una sonrisa formarse en su rostro. Pero luego de un minuto desaparecio.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunte

\- Si- dijo ella mirando al suelo

Odio cuando esquiva mi mirada.

\- Mirame- dije tranquilamente

Ella me miro por un Segundo y volvio a bajar la mirada.

\- ¿Es por loo que viste?- pregunte

Ella acintió.

\- Deja eso en el pasado- dije

Aplicatelo a ti mismo, Brian.

\- Pero…

\- No digas nada - dije abrazandola

Ella me abrazo fuerte y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía extraño abrazarla y besarla. Se que es Jane, pero este no es su cuerpo y se siente muy extraño. Ella se separo y me miro.

\- Te amo- dijo y me dio un beso en los labios

\- Yo también

Se ollo el ruido de un carro estacionarse frente a la casa.

\- Adios- dije dandole un beso en la frente

\- Adios- dijo ella

Me fu por la ventana y me monté en la moto. Fui a la casa de Sharimar y entre.

\- ¿Hola?- dije

Nadie contesto. Estaba solo. Me senté en el sofa y me puse a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado. De repente alguien toca la puerta.

\- Voy- dije

Abrí la puerta y era Jane.

\- ¿Jane?- dije algo confundido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo ella

Me hize a un lado y ella entro. Cuando volteo veo a... No puede ser


	33. El Trato

**Capitulo 33:**

**El trato**

\- ¿Lucifer?- dije sorprendido

Baje la cabeza en forma de respeto. El se acerco a mi.

\- La guerra se acerca, debes cumplir con tu parte del trato- dijo el

\- Si lo hago,- levante la cabeza- ¿Jane volvera?

\- Claro que si- puso su mano en mi hombro- Confía en mi

Dicho eso, desapareció. Yo me quede parado pensando en lo que debía hacer. ¿Comó le diria a Jane la noticia? ¿Se lo tomaria a mal? Claro que lo hara. Entonces, alguien abrió la puerta interumpiendome.

\- Hola- dijo Sharimar

\- Hola- dije

\- Hola- dijo Jeslian

\- Hola fastidio- dije en tono de burla

Ella me miro mal y me dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

\- Auch

\- Te pasa por estupido- dijo ella

Aunque sean golpes leves, duelen. Creanme. Soy testigo fiel de eso.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- prgunto Shari

\- Nada- dije

Ella me miro detenidamente.

\- Te pasa algo- insistío

\- No, estoy bien

\- Esta bien- dijo no muy convencida

Se fue a la cocina y luego a su cuarto con Jeslian. Yo espere a que se encerraran en su cuarto a hablar quién sabe que cosa y me fui. Entre más rapido le diga a Jane lo que pasa, major sera.

**Narra Jane:**

Cuando Brian salió por la ventana yo fui a la cocina.

\- Hola- dije

\- Hola Des- dijo mamá cerrando la puerta

\- ¿Comó estuvo el trabajo hoy?

\- Horrible

\- ¿Qué paso?- dije preocupada

\- En el super, una clienta se volvio loca y luego en el hospital dos pacientes casi se suicidan

\- Pero, ¿lo solucionaron?

\- Si, todo volvio a la tranquilidad

Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Voy a dormir- dijo caminando hacia su cuarto

\- Descansa- dije

Se fue a su cuarto y yo me fui al mio. Me tumbe en la cama y comenze a dormir de nuevo. Pero por mala suerte me levante a los dos minutos, creo. Mire el reloj que estaba al lado de mi cama y decian las 10:30. Creo que dormi diez minutos más, algo es algo.

Fui al baño me bañe y me lave los dientes, salí y fui a mi cuarto. Me puse unos pantalones cortos, una camisa negra de hombre y unos tennis negros. Fui a la cocina y me busque algo en la nevera. Coji un yogurt, ese seria mi desayuno. Lo termine y fui a la puerta. Cuando la abrí me tope con una gran sorpresa: Brian estaba ahí parado. Se veía raro, nervioso.

\- Hola- dije sonriendo

\- Tenemos que hablar- dijo serio

\- Ok

\- No aquí

\- ¿Donde?

\- En el parque

\- Esta bien

\- A la noche

Dio media vuelta, se subió a su moto y se fue. Algo grave esta pasando.

**Espero les guste. **


	34. ¿Estas Loco?

**Capitulo :**

**¿Estas loco?**

Ya era de noche. Fui al parque y me sente en una banca a esperarlo. Espere cinco minutos y nada.

\- ¿Donde esta?- susurre mirando para todos lados

\- Aquí- dijo alguien… ¿Arriba?

Mire hacia arriba y vi a Brian trepado en un árbol.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunte riendome

\- Viendote

\- No me digas- dije sarcastica

El bajo y me dio un beso.

\- ¿Como estas?- pregunte

El miro el suelo y luego a mi.

\- Jane, tengo que decirte algo importante- dijo serio

\- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunte preocupada

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que… Lucifer me ayudo a encontrarte?

\- Si- dije algo molesta

\- Pues… para ayudarme hicimos un trato

\- Que bien- dije sarcastica- Un trato con el Diablo

\- Bueno el trato fui que… que…

\- Dime ya, me estoy preocupando

\- El trato fue que tu…tu cambarias de bando

\- ¿¡Qué!?- grite sorprendida

\- Si cambias de bando volveras a tu cuerpo

\- Y ¿si no quiero volver a mi cuerpo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oiste

\- Pero… pense que querias que estuvieramos juntos siempre- dijo tomando mis brazos

\- Eso quiero pero… no puedo cambiar de bando

\- ¿Por qué?- dijo soltando mis manos

\- Porque… porque…no lo se… solamente no puedo

Enserio, no se pero no puedo decir que si. Creo que es el hecho de que tendre que trabajar con Lucifer, no puedo.

Mire a Brian y el solo me miraba incredulo.

\- ¿Me amas?- le pregunte seria

\- Si

\- Entonces… no me obligues, por favor- dije acercandome a el

Cuando estuve muy cerca el dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Sentí que en cualquier momento hiba a llorar.

\- Brian…

\- Entiendo- dijo serio- Los principios primero que todo, incluso primero que el amor

Senti una puñalada directo en el corazón.¿Cree que no lo amo? Bueno, no lo estoy demostrando. El sacó sus alas y se fue volando. Me quede ahí parada viendolo hirse. ¿Qué hago? Lo amo, pero no voy a cambiar de bando. No lo hare. Me hiba a ir a casa, pero me detuve. Amo a Brian,¿no? El siempre a estado conmigo en todas, el me a demostrado que haria cualquier cosa por mi. Ahora me toca a mi demotrarle que yo también hare cualquier cosa por el. Salí corriendo como loca hacia la casa de Sharimar. El tenia que estar ahí. Llegue en doce minutos, estaba fatiguada. Fui a la puerta y toque una vez, nada. Toque otra vez,nada. Toque desesperadamente hasta que habrieron.

\- ¿Jane?- dijo Roland

\- Hola Roland, esta Brian

\- No, pense que estaba contigo

¿Donde esta?

\- ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Roland

\- Si, me tengo que ir

Salí coriendo hacia la nada. No sabía donde buscarlo. Creo que estoy…. ¿Saliendo de la ciudad? Me estoy alejando mucho. Hiba a volver, pero vi algo. Una sombra de algo detras de unos arbustos. Me estoy volviendo loca. Segui caminando y llegue a casa. Me fui directo a mi cuarto y me acoste. Tal vez Brian esta por ahí pensando…. Pensando que no lo amo.

\- ¡Arg! Que frustración- dije con la almohada en la cara

En eso oí un ruido en mi ventana. Me quede quieta. Me quite la almohada de la cara y me sente en la cama.

\- ¿Brian?- dije levantandome hacia la ventana

La ventana se abrió y entró un aire frío que recorrio todo mi cuerpo haciendo que me estremeciera.

\- Brian, esto no es chistoso- dije algo asustada

Esto se esta poniendo como pelicula de terror.

\- Hola- dijo alguien detrás de mi

Yo di un brinco y me voltie. Habia una sombra pequeña en mi cama, sentada.

\- ¿Quién eres?- pregunte tratando de no sonar asustada

\- Un amigo- era una voz rara

\- ¿Que quieres?

\- ¿Amas a Brian?

Sentí que el corazón dejo de latir durante unos segundos para luego latier a mil por Segundo.

\- ¿Que le hiciste?- pregunte enojada

\- Nada, es solo una pregunta

\- Si- dije acercandome

La sombra se paro y se volvio enorme. Mierda.

\- Entonces vamos a dar un paseo- dijo

Me tomo de la mano y aparecimos en otro lado. ¿Que cara….

\- ¿Donde estamos?- pregunte

Era como un bosque, pero imaginenselo con arboles con troncos virados, ruidos raros y oscuro. De terror.

Mire la sombra, pero no era una sombra. Era un chico.

\- Mira hacia allá- dijo señalando a dos chicos

Los mire y se me parecian a alguien. Me acerque un poco y vi… ¿!Cam y Brian!?

\- ¡Eres un idiota!- le grito Cam

\- ¡No me grites!- grito Brian

\- ¡Lo hago si quiero! ¿¡Como se te ocurrio decirle eso!?

\- Ese fue el trato que hize- dijo Brian bajando la cabeza

\- ¡Ahora el te matara!

Brian seguia mirando al suelo.

\- No se ni por que me contaste esto- dijo Cam moviendose de un lado a otro

\- No sabía que hacer

\- ¿Por que no se lo dijiste a Tom?

\- El a estado raro ultimamente

\- ¿Roland?

\- No lo quiero meter en lios

\- ¿¡Jeslian, Arriane, Shari!?

\- No las quiero meter en esto

\- y, ¿a mi si?

\- Entiendeme- dijo mirandolo

\- No, no te entiendo.- dijo Cam parandose frente a Brian

Parecía que hiban a pelear. Mire al chico y ya no er un chico era… una sombra otra vez. Esto me esta asustando.

\- ¿Nos ven?- pregunte

\- No

Los mire otra vez y Cam le estaba dando un golpe a Brian en la cara.

\- ¡No!- grite

Hiba a correr hacia ellos, pero se hizo un humo negro y aparecimos como en una cueva.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunte ajitada

Mire a todos lados y no habia nadie. Al fondo de la cueva habia una puerta abierta. "No vayas allá" decia mi lado coherente. Me quede allí parado. Mire la puerta y no pude más, camine hacia allá. Cuado llegue vi un ataúd abierto. Me acerque poco a poco. "Para" "Détente" "Puede ser peligroso"

Cociencia, callate. Me acerque hasta el ataúd y vi lo que tenia adentro. Ahoge un grito. ¿¡Qué carajos es esto!?


	35. Verdad o Sueño

**Capitulo:**

**Verdad o Sueño**

Me hiba a ir pero la puerta se cerro. Comenze a golpearla desesperada,pero nada. Puse mi frente contra la puerta.

\- ¿Como estas Jane?- dijo una voz detrás de mi

Me voltie y era Lucifer.

\- ¿Que quieres?-pregunte recostandome en la puerta

\- Que te unas a mi

\- No

\- Vamos, dijiste que amabas a Brian. Hazlo por el

\- Pero es que…

\- O… por tu cuerpo- dijo señalando el ataud

Si señoras y señores en el ataud estaba mi verdadero cuerpo. El verdadero verdadero.

\- Estaras mejor acá, podras demostrar tu amor con Brian, no tendrían que esconderse

Lo mire por un momento.

\- ¿Por que mi cuerpo esta en un ataud? ¿Quién lo hizo?

El me miro como si tuviera lastima de mi y luego puso su mano en mi hombro.

\- Es una historia muy dolorosa- dijo el

Sacudi mi hombro alejandolo.

\- Dime- dije seria

\- Fue Tom

\- ¿Qué?- dije sorprendida

\- Tom hizo esto, te delato

\- No,el jamás haria eso

\- Estos días a estado raro,¿verdad?

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

\- Esta asustado, el fue quién informo al Trono

\- ¿Ellos se enteraron de que Brian y yo…?

\- ¿Tus amigos no te contaron?

Negue con la cabeza.

\- Si, tu castigo fue este- dijo señalando el ataud

Mire el ataud. No,esto tiene que ser una trampa.

\- No te creo- dije acercandome a el

\- Tus amigos te han ocultado muchas cosas, ¿por que no creer en lo que te digo?

Eso tiene sentido, y si tal vez… No, no te dejes convencer.

\- No te creo, Tom jamás me delataria y mis amigos no me ocultarian algo así- dije enojada

\- Allá tu si no me crees- dijo voltiandose

Me quede en silencio unos minutos mientras el miraba el ataud. Pense en lo que me dijo, es imposible que Tom haya hecho algo así. Somo como hermanos, jamás me delataria.Y sobre el secreto… no se que pensar.

\- Tu tienes la ultima palabra- dijo Lucifer sin mirarme

\- ¿De que hablas?- dije sin entender

\- Tu elección sera la que dira si hay Guerra o no

¿¡Otra cosa más para joderme la vida!?

\- Yo… yo…

\- Sabes que aquí eres bienvenida

Puso su mano en mi cuello y yo me sobresalte. Jamás tendre esa marca en mi cuello.

\- ¡Jamás me unire a ti!- grite- ¡Ni muerta!

\- Eso lo veremos- dijo sonriendo

Me desperate de cantaso. Me sente en la cama y mire a mi alrededor. ¿Eso fue un sueño? Mire mi ventana y estaba abierta. Me levante y la cerre. Volvi a la cama y trate de dormir,pero no podia. ¿Quién podria dormir con un "sueño" haci? ¿Por que no puedo tener sueños normales? ¿Con mi novio,mi familia, que me caigo, etc?

Hablando de novios, ¿donde estara Brian? ¿Estara con Cam peliando?

**Espero les guste**


End file.
